Invadiendo el Santuario
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Omake completado! Ahora sí ha terminado este fic... Gracias a todas y todos los que me han apoyado!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno!! Para empezar, éste es mi primer fic… Así que espero una mínima dosis de piedad con la novata U Ahora es cuando vienen las explicaciones!

Toda esta idea surgió de un chat, Camelot, donde los personajes de Guardiana (yo) y Aqua (mi amiga) "nacieron" un buen día, se casaron tras un tiempo, y finalmente tuvieron su descendencia. Ambas son chicas (una semidragona y una elfa, a ser más exactos), y forman un bonito matrimonio Aunque sus retoños son peligrosos… Como se verá a continuación.

Sus hijos mayores son dos mellizos, Dannah y Ayron, semielfos (caprichos de la genética U), ambos Piscis y de 13 añitos... Dannah estudia para ser una GRAN hechicera negra como su madre Guardiana, tiene ideas bastante siniestras y claras acerca de su futura profesión, ya que descienden de otro poderoso hechicero oscuro; y trata a sus hermanos con bastante desdén. Su hermanita mediana JAMÁS de dejará ser llamada "enana", y su mellizo a veces recibe calificativos peores… Ayron quiere ser guerrero, y a su corta edad ya es maestro de armas con la espada y la daga todo un orgullo para su madre Aqua, asesina desde su juventud. Protegerá a su familia de quien sea, cuando sea y como sea… Especialmente a su hermanita mediana, su ojito derecho y mayor debilidad.

El otro retoño que aparece en este fic es Baby-Guardiana, la hija mediana. Semidragona (más caprichos genéticos U no hay explicación mejor!) y aprendiz de brujita, 5 años, pelo negro y plateado, un ojo de cada color de los mencionados, y Leo hasta la médula. Todo un torbellino, encantadora y cabezota, siente auténtica pasión por su hermano, al que llama Tatín, y él la llama Tatina (esta forma de llamar a los hermanos se utiliza en ciertas partes de España, aunque en otras se utiliza para los tíos O.o sí, lo sé, nada como las rarezas lingüísticas!). Siempre intenta llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y si no lo consigue… Se enfada y va a "atacar" a otra persona hasta rendirla a sus encantos. Eso sí, aún no ha conseguido hablar bien U Pido disculpas a todos por adelantado, y os ruego que me hagáis saber si no la comprendéis bien!!!

Dicho esto… Tened piedad con una novata que duerme demasiado poco y tiene demasiados ataques de inspiración nocturna!!!

Todo esto comienza una tarde en que Guardiana y Aqua se ausentan de la casa por un viaje de negocios (comercian con joyas mágicas que ellas mismas fabrican). Los mayores se quedan a cargo, y los mellizos bebés están durmiendo su siesta, convenientemente vigilados por… El perrito de la familia O.o

-Puez yo quiero ir a conocerla! Zi de verdad ez una dioza, quiero verla! Podemoz ir, Tatín?? n.n

-Bueno, dicen que sus guerreros protectores son los más poderosos del mundo… Tal vez pueda aprender algo de ellos…

-Vale… Si nos metemos en un lío con nuestras madres, os echaré la culpa a vosotros…

Dannah ejecutó un hechizo de teletransporte, y los tres pequeños aparecieron entre unas ruinas desconocidas para ellos.

-Ala! Ezto ez eze famozo Zantuario? Llegamoz tarde, ya eztá todo hecho cachitoz!

-Tatina, estamos en Grecia, estos templos son muy antiguos, y por eso están caídos.

-Y loz camalleroz… De verdad viven en cazitaz rotaz? Pobrecitoz!! ç.ç

-Por favor, vamos a movernos, o seguiremos escuchando estupideces?

Ante la impertinencia de Dannah, Baby y Ayron comenzaron a subir escaleras tras ella. Baby pronto se cogió de la mano de su hermano.

-Hay que zubir tantaz ezcaleraz? No me eztraña que ganen ziempre, todoz llegaban canzadoz arriba!

-Puedes teletransportarte cuando quieras – dijo Dannah, mordaz -.

-Zabez de zobra que no puedo hacerlo. Pero zé dar zaltoz! (1)

Señalando el borde superior de las escaleras, Baby dio dos pataditas en el suelo, y tanto ella como su hermano aparecieron allí. Dannah, con una sonrisa complaciente mal disimulada, se transportó junto a ellos.

-Cuándo has aprendido a dar saltos, enana?

-El mez pazado, por ezo me puzieron la nota máz alta en magia aplicada – dijo, con una enorme sonrisa -. Venga, que aún quedan muchaz ezcaleraz!

Fueron dando saltos hasta que llegaron a la escalinata del primer templo. Baby miró hacia arriba con la boca abierta.

-Ala, qué grande! Ez verdad, eztoz eztán enteroz!

-Hasta la puerta iremos andando, vale? Sería de mala educación plantarnos allí por medios mágicos…

-Claro, para los que no son ni magos ni mágicos – dijo Dannah -. Hagamos caso al proyecto de hombre del grupo…

Los tres hermanos subieron hasta la portalada del primer templo, donde vieron unas tallas.

-Es el templo de Aries – dijo Dannah -. Esos son los símbolos que lo indican.

-Qué cazita máz grande, no? Cuánta gente vivirá aquí?

-Sólo mi maestro y yo – dijo una voz -.

Los tres miraron alrededor, Ayron poniéndose tenso y en posición de ataque… Cuando vieron un chiquillo, de aproximadamente 10 años, cerca de ellos.

-Quiénes sois?

-Hola! Yo zoy Baby, él ez mi Tatín, y ella ez nueztra tata mayor. Mi nombre ez Baby-Guardiana, él ez Ayron, y ella Dannah – dijo, sonriente -. Y tú quién erez?

-Kiki, Aphendix de Aries… Qué hacéis en el Santuario?

-Oye, tú zabez zi de verdad hay una dioza ahí arriba?

-Muy discreta, enana, mucho…

-Claro, la señorita Athena… Es que queréis verla?

-Yo nunca he vizto una dioza! Tengo muchaz ganaz de verla!

-Eres aprendiz de caballero? – preguntó Ayron -.

-Sí, seré un caballero de oro…

-Yo soy un guerrero, y…

-Proyecto de guerrero, y date por contento…

-Al menos no soy un intento fallido de bruja mala del oeste…

-Mira que te convierto en babosa!

-Mira que ti muerdo como hagaz algo a Tatín!

-Ya llegó la caballería ceceante…

-Qué ocurre, Kiki?

De pronto un hombre, con largo cabello lila y grandes ojos verdes apareció en la portalada. Todos los chiquillos se giraron hacia él y Dannah dio un paso atrás, desconfiada.

-Tiene un grandísimo poder…

-Es brujo? – susurró Ayron, colocándose ligeramente ante ella -.

-No, pero…

-Sólo soy un caballero, joven guerrero… Pero no os haré daño. Qué buscáis en el Santuario?

-Queremoz ver zi de verdad tenéiz una dioza ahí arriba!

-Baby!

Sin hacer caso de la precaución de sus hermanos, Baby se acercó al hombre y, mirándolo desde la altura de sus muslos, le tendió una manita.

-Zoy Baby-Guardiana, zemigagona plateada y aprendiz de magia… Y tú quién erez? -

El joven, con rostro aún serio, hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y tomó suavemente la manita tendida.

-Yo soy Mü de Jamir, caballero dorado de Aries.

-Ala, erez un camallero de verdad? Entonces igual le puedez enzeñar cozaz a Tatín! Él ez un guerrero, y ez muy fuerte aunque zea un zemieflo! Mueno, ezo ez porque tiene parte de gagón, eh?

-Semielfo? Dragón? Pequeña, de dónde venís?

-Eh… Ez mu largo de contar… Venimoz de Camelot, y vivimoz con nueztraz mamiz, Guardiana y Aqua… Tenemoz una forja en caza, zabez? Y Dannah eztudia magia pa zer bruja mala, y Ayron va a zer un guerrero mucho máz fuerte que ahora – sonrió enormemente -. Y yo voy a zer maga guerrera como lo fue mi güelito.

-Procedéis de una dimensión diferente, verdad?

-Así es – dijo Dannah -. Yo hice que viniéramos aquí…

-Tienes mucho poder…

-Soy semielfa y semidragona. El poder vive dentro de mí.

-Con qué fin queréis conocer a la diosa Athena?

-Pa zaber zi de verdad ez una dioza – insistió Baby, a las espaldas del caballero, mirándole el pelo -. Qué pelo tan largo tienez… Me dejaz hacerte trenzaz?

-Baby, por favor – repuso Ayron, sonrojado -. No estás en la academia, ni con tu amiguita Alaya… Compórtate.

-Zi ez que zu pelo ez muy monito! - Y ademáz ez lila, mira! Y el de Kiki ez rojo! Ti acuerdaz de cuando a mami Guardi ze li mezclaron laz pócimaz para zu pelo de plata? Tirminó con el pelo rojo como Kiki…

-Vuestras… Eh… Madres, saben que estáis aquí?

-Técnicamente, estamos de paseo…

-Nos dijeron que podíamos pasear por donde quisiéramos…

-No tienen ni idea – terminó Baby, con una enorme sonrisa, sentada al lado de Kiki -. Y zi ze enteran noz va a tocar copiar alguna coza aburrida un montón de vecez pa que no ze noz olvide, y por ezo queremoz pazar eztaz cazitaz pronto pa conocer a vueztra dioza y volver a caza antez de que ze den cuenta y loz tatinoz dezpierten.

La niña miró a Kiki sonriendo y alargó la manita para tocarle el pelo, ante lo cual el muchacho se inclinó ligeramente para facilitarle la labor.

-Qué monito! A mami Guardi li quedó como un eztropajo…

-Pues el mío es siempre así…

-Qué zuerte!

-A mí me gusta el tuyo, nunca había visto a nadie con el pelo plateado…

-Venga, Baby, continuaremos – dijo Ayron, mirando de reojo al chiquillo -. Es decir, si el caballero de Aries nos permite el paso…

-Claro que noz deja, no vez que Mü y Kiki zon muy muenoz? – se alargó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kiki, lo cual le dejó en shock -. Oz veremoz cuando bajemoz de vuelta! – se plantó ante Mü -. Zi no te agachaz, no ti puedo dar el bezo!

Tras agacharse, el caballero acompañó a los chiquillos hasta el otro lado de su templo, y observó cómo saltaban entre los tramos de escalera, hasta llegar a Tauro. Agradeció a los dioses que Aldebarán no estuviera en su templo, y sonrió cuando los vio en los tramos de escalera posteriores, en avance hacia Géminis.

-Ala, doz temploz igualez!

-Sí, qué bien…

-Oh, Ayron, el gran Tatín está enfadado con su Tatina por culpa de un chiquillo pelirrojo?

-Calla, remedo de bruja de Eastwick…

-Algún día te despertarás con el cuerpo de una gallina…

-Y tú te dezpertaráz zin nariz al día ziguiente! – dijo Baby, girándose con las manitas en la cintura y gesto de enfado -.

-Tranquila, no desperdiciaré mi magia con tu hermano…

-Dahhan, zoiz millizoz… También ez tu hermano!

-Mellizos?

Una poderosa voz salió del interior del templo, y los pequeños se giraron en dirección a Géminis.

-Ahora zólo hay un templo!

-Los caballeros de Géminis creamos siempre un falso templo como ilusión – respondió -.

Apareció ante ellos un enorme caballero, vestido con una impresionante armadura de oro, de pelo y ojos azules. Se quitó el casco y se paró a unos pasos de ellos, observando a Ayron y Dannah.

-Un par de mellizos…

-Sí, y qué? – preguntó Ayron, colocándose ante su melliza -.

-Tú quién erez?

El enorme caballero miró a Baby, que de nuevo se acercaba despreocupadamente hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis. Y tú?

-Yo zoy Baby-Guardiana, pero puedez llamarme Baby - – le tendió la manita -. Y elloz zon miz tatoz, Ayron y Dannah…

-Encantado, señorita Baby.

-Tu armadura ez mu monita – dijo, sonriendo -. Pero el cazco ez feo con ganaz…

-Baby! . 

Para sorpresa de los mayores, el caballero se echó a reír. De pronto, del interior del templo, apareció otro igual que él, aunque no había rastro de su casco.

-Qué ocurre, Saga? Oh… Unos chiquillos…

-Alaaaaaaaa, tú también tienez un gemelo! Hola, yo zoy Baby, elloz zon Ayron y Dannah, zomoz amigoz de Zaga!

-Ami…? De Sa…?

-Son amigos nuestros, Kanon – dijo el caballero, risueño como hacía tiempo no se le veía -.

Kanon, aún sin comprender, se agachó para estrechar la manita que la niña le tendía. Ella sonrió y señaló el interior del templo.

-Venimoz para pazar vueztraz cazitaz y conocer a vueztra dioza, zabez? Pero no me haz dicho cómo te llamaz…

-Yo soy Kanon de Géminis…

-Incantada – sonrió -. Oye, tú no tienez eze cazco feo como tu tato?

-Eh… No… Es decir, sí, pero lo he dejado dentro… Y tú, eres aprendiz de caballero?

-No, de bruja… Voy a zer maga guerrera como mi güelito, zabez? Y mi tata eztá estudiando pa…

Mientras Baby daba todas las reseñas a Kanon, Saga se acercó a los mellizos.

-De verdad venís tan sólo a conocer a Athena?

-Bueno… He oído hablar de ustedes, son los guerreros más poderosos… Y yo quiero ser muy poderoso, para poder defender a mi familia de todo lo malo… - Dannah miró a su mellizo, curiosa, mientras él intentaba dominar sus nervios frente al poderoso Géminis -. Tal vez podría aprender algo de ustedes…

Saga, sonriendo, hincó una rodilla en tierra.

-Tienes un corazón de oro, muchacho, ese es el primer paso para ser un gran guerrero. Tal vez otro día pueda enseñarte algunas cosas, pero veo que tu hermanita tiene prisa por continuar el paseo… Kanon, podrías llevar a los chiquillos hasta Cáncer?

-Claro… Venid por aquí, pequeños…

Antes de irse, Baby correteó hasta Saga, aún arrodillado, y se colgó de su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después siguió al resto.

Cuando llegaron a los tramos de escalera, Baby miró a Dannah; ésta se acercó para coger de la mano a su hermano, mientras Baby se la tendía a Kanon. Cuando él la cogió, la niña sonrió.

-Ahora, Kanon, no tengaz miedo… Ezto ze llama magia, pero no hace pupa, vale? Vamoz a dar zaltoz pa ahorrarnoz laz ezcaleraz, nada máz…

Y dando saltos llegaron hasta las puertas de Cáncer…

(1) – Dar saltos – es una forma menor de teletransporte, sólo se realiza a corta distancia, siempre que se pueda ver el lugar a donde se va a "saltar"


	2. Chapter 2

n.n He vuelto!!! Gracias por los reviews, y también por las lecturas. Supongo que no a todo el mundo le habrá gustado el fic… Pero si no hay críticas negativas, es porque no apetecía ponerlas, así que pensaré que mis detractores son unos perezosos, jejeje.

Por cierto n.n En mi fic, los Caballeros de Bronce son aprendices de los Dorados. Y sí, aunque suene raro, mi esposa y yo somos matrimonio y tenemos hijos n.n milagros y caprichos de la genética camelotiense. Por cierto, además de asesina, mi esposa es dibujante y escultora, y ella misma prepara sus colores con hierbas y otros útiles… Después entenderéis el por qué de esta nota.

Aclaraciones… "Hacer pupa" es hacer daño n.n Es un modo de hablar de los niños. Pondré unas notas al final, con expresiones que quizá no se comprendan bien. Gracias por todo… Y espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, habíamos dejado a mis niños dando saltos desde Géminis hasta Cáncer… Con una víctima inocente llamada Kanon de Géminis.

Llegaron a Cáncer tras ocho saltos, de rellano en rellano, y con un Kanon algo sorprendido aún por las rarezas de los niños. Cuando se acercaron al templo, ahuecó las manos y llamó a su guardián.

-Máscara de Muerte! Soy Kanon! Estoy aquí con unos visitantes!

-Son para matar, o para dejarlos pasar?

-Para dejarlos pasar, idiota… Los escolto, o los guías tú?

Vieron aparecer por una disimulada puerta lateral a otro enorme caballero, de cabello entre blanco y grisáceo, y corto… Y ojos ligeramente desquiciados. Dannah inmediatamente pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, y más cuando vio los adornos de las paredes. También llevaba su armadura, incluida una extraña diadema.

-Ala, un cazco con patitaz de cangrejo!

-Patitas de qué?!

-Calma, Máscara de Muerte… Son unos chiquillos, nada más…

Ante la seca mirada del caballero, Dannah se puso delante de sus hermanos.

-Qué pasa, también quieres ahí la cara de mi hermanita? – preguntó, señalando la pared -.

-A lo mejor pongo las de vosotros tres…

-Máscara, haz el favor de…

-CÁLLATE!!

Kanon se quedó callado, y Baby y Ayron dieron un salto cuando vieron que el grito provenía tanto de Máscara de Muerte como de Dannah. La niña puso las manos en las caderas y miró fijamente al caballero.

-Si te piensas que nos da miedo esa decoración tan cursi (1), estás equivocado…

-No te dan miedo las caras de los muertos?

-Casi me da más miedo la tuya… Mi madre es hechicera negra, cómo voy a tener miedo a estas mascaritas de papel maché??

De pronto, tras una intensa lucha de miradas… El caballero se echó a reír. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Dannah y miró a sus hermanitos.

-Por aquí, enanos… Vuestra hermana ya se ha ganado vuestro pase por la Casa de Cáncer… Tú vas a ser caballero, ragazza?

-No, estoy estudiando brujería.

-Magia negra?

-Desde luego, como mi madre…

-Quizá puedas optar a la armadura de Cáncer…

-No creo, tata ez Pizciz… - dijo Baby, que corría delante de todos, parándose a mirar las caras sin miedo alguno -.

-Eres Piscis? – preguntó Máscara a Dannah, ignorando a la más pequeña -.

-Pues sí. Y él también. Como una de nuestras madres.

-Vaya, qué lástima… Y tú, enana ceceante?

-Yo zoy Baby – dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con gesto encantador -. Y me guzta tu cazco con patitaz… Y también zoy amiga de Kiki, y de Mü, y de Zaga, y de Kanon…

Mirando hacia arriba, Baby sonrió a Kanon, de cuya mano se había cogido de nuevo.

-Caso perdido – dijo Máscara de Muerte, tras mirar a la pequeña y al muchacho -. Veo que eres la única de la familia que tiene dos dedos de frente… Y algo de instinto para lo oscuro…

-Desde luego – respondió Dannah, en tono cómplice -. Aún hay otros dos hermanos más pequeños, y tengo algunas esperanzas puestas en ellos…

-Ya me irás contando… Aquí se termina mi casa. Esas escaleras suben hasta Leo.

Ayron se giró para estrechar la mano de Kanon, y también la de Máscara de Muerte, con quien trabó un reto en ver quién apretaba más. Finalmente soltó el caballero, sonriendo de lado. Dannah dio también la mano a Kanon, y Baby le tendió los brazos hasta que él se agachó y pudo darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se puso ante Máscara de Muerte y lo miró con una sonrisa que desarmaría al más pintado.

-Te vaz a agachar para el bezo?

-No sé. Debería?

-Ez que azí podría tocar tuz patitaz de la cabeza…

Con desgana y una falsa sonrisa (y, para qué mentir, obligado por una más que amenazante mirada de Kanon, que también se crujió los nudillos), Máscara de Muerte se agachó para recibir el beso de Baby y soportó pacientemente el toqueteo de la chiquilla en su diadema. Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, por el mismo método de siempre, el caballero de Cáncer se giró hacia el de Géminis.

-Qué les ha visto Saga? La única decente es la hermana mayor…

-Creo que el chiquillo es un caballero en potencia.

-Antes debería caerle en gracia a Afrodita…

-Si no lo hace él, lo hará la pequeña… Esa niñita abre todas las puertas – terminó Kanon, con una sonrisa -. Es la primera vez que un bebé me da un beso!

Máscara puso los ojos en blanco, refunfuñando en italiano mientras volvía al interior de su templo. Kanon comenzó el regreso a Géminis tras unos momentos, encantado aún.

Los niños subieron andando el último tramo de las escaleras de Leo, pero antes de llegar a la portalada, escucharon unos gritos.

-Debes concentrarte más, Ikki! No alcanzas la velocidad necesaria!

-Déjame lanzarte mi aleteo del fénix, y verás qué velocidad puedo alcanzar!

-No, concéntrate! Debes alcanzar la misma velocidad que yo tengo con mis rayos de plasma!

-Tatín, loz camalleroz ze eztán peleando?

-Al parecer, deben estar entrenando…

Al llegar a la portalada, se sorprendieron al ver a un joven de pelo castaño frente a otro de cabello azul, y aparentemente furibundo. El maestro miró hacia los niños.

-Vaya! Así que los chiquillos que Mü dijo que nos estaban haciendo una visita han conseguido pasar la temible casa de Cáncer…

-Era fea, pero no daba miedo… Y el camallero tenía patitaz en la cabeza – terminó Baby, riendo -.

-Baby, compórtate – dijo Ayron, algo intimidado por Aioria -. Sí, caballero, hemos podido pasar por las cuatro primeras casas…

-Qué pasa, Aioria, no me quieres como discípulo y ahora buscas enanos?

-Eeeeeeeh, quién ez enano, peliazul?

Baby, ni corta ni perezosa, se puso frente al muchacho de cabello azul, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un mohín (2) de disgusto.

-Tú eres enana.

-Yo zoy zemigagona!

-Y eso qué es? – preguntó Aioria -.

-Semidragona – aclaró Ayron -.

-Semidragona? Y vosotros también? Por eso tenéis ese cosmos tan poderoso? Sois semidragones?

-Qué paza, ez que no lo entindizte cuando lo dije yo, o qué? – preguntó Baby de nuevo, más enfurruñada que antes -. Ez que no zabez entender a loz pequeñoz?

-Es que estás demasiado cerca del suelo para que Aioria pueda escucharte bien…

Baby se giró rápidamente, dio una fuerte patada en el tobillo al joven del pelo azul, y cuando éste se agachó por el dolor, agarró su mano y le dio un tremendo mordisco.

-BABY! – chilló Dannah, echándose las manos a la cabeza -.

-Me ha mordido! Esta enana me ha mordido!

-Baby, qué te tengo dicho de morder? – siseó Ayron, desesperado -.

-Ez que mi eztaba llamando enana! Y zólo Dannah mi llama enana! No mi guzta que mi llamen enana porque no zoy enana!

-Vamos, Ikki – reconvino el caballero de pelo castaño -, no es para tanto, sólo es una niña…

-Me ha hecho sangre con sus colmillos!

-Zi quierez puedo hacerte máz!

-Le lanzaré mi puño fantasma!

Para cuando Ikki intentó atacarla, Baby ya se había escondido entre las columnas del templo de Leo, riendo maliciosamente. Dannah, sonriendo de igual modo y más tranquila, se sentó sobre una enorme roca para disfrutar del espectáculo que se avecinaba. Ayron la miró.

-Dannah! Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Déjala que se defienda, gran hermanito… La enana sabe manejarse mejor de lo que piensas.

-Es vuestra hermanita pequeña? – ambos asintieron -. Es muy valiente. Soy el caballero Aioria de Leo.

-Yo soy Ayron, y ella es mi gemela Dannah… La pequeña es nuestra hermanita Baby.

Escucharon sonido de carreras por el templo, notaron un pálido brillo en su interior… Y vieron a Ikki caer resbalando por las escaleras. Se puso en pie a mitad de la escalinata y miró hacia arriba.

-El suelo se ha congelado!

Los gemelos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los caballeros los miraban, sorprendidos.

-Baby es una semidragona plateada! Es capaz de crear hielo a voluntad! – Dannah casi no podía hablar por la risa -. Le basta con escupir su aliento helado!

-Pues yo soy el Fénix, y puedo derretirlo!

-Ezo zerá zi mi encuentraz, peliazul!

Al notar que las persecuciones se acercaban a la parte trasera del templo, Aioria guió a los gemelos a través de la casa, y Dannah se entretuvo en deshacer el hielo y los hechizos de oscuridad que su hermanita tendía al furioso Fénix. Cuando llegaron al otro extremo de la casa vieron que Baby subía a saltos las escaleras mientras Ikki corría tras ella, incansable.

-Será mejor que vayáis tras ella. Creo que la pelea se acabará en la próxima casa, pero es mejor tenerlos controlados…

-Gracias por todo, maestro Aioria – dijo Ayron, con una sonrisa -. Quizá algún día yo pueda alcanzar la velocidad que pides a tu discípulo…

-Ese día, estaré encantado de enseñarte algunos trucos, pequeño. Si tenéis algún problema en el resto de las casas… No dudes en ponerte en contacto telepático conmigo – añadió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Dannah -.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

Tomando la mano de su gemelo, Dannah se teletransportó hasta la entrada del templo de Virgo, donde Ikki intentaba lanzar un tremendo ataque contra Baby.

-Aleteo del Fénix!

-Zi pienzaz que me daz miedo por zer un grandullón, vaz de culo! (3)

La pequeña sacó una varita de cristal, y lanzó un hechizo de hielo contra su oponente… Mejorado con su propio aliento congelado. Ikki se encontró con los brazos y el torso congelados, y le costó un tremendo esfuerzo poder moverlos, aunque no logró deshacer el hielo .

-Chincha, que ti pude, zoy máz fuerte que tú, hala! – canturreó Baby, bailando alrededor de él -. Chincha rabiña! (4)

-Espera a que te coja, enana…

Baby aprovechó el insulto para darle otra tremenda patada en el tobillo, y cuando el caballero aulló de dolor, escucharon una voz proveniente del nuevo templo.

-Hermano!

-Shun! Aléjate de aquí, esta enana es peligrosa!

-Peligrosa? – miró hacia la niña, ahora con una inocente mirada en sus enormes ojos, negro y plateado, y luego hacia su hermano -. Qué te ha pasado? Has vuelto a pelear con Hyoga?

-Me ha congelado!

-Hyoga?

-No, ella!

-Esta chiquilla? Imposible, mira qué carita tiene! Es sólo una niña! - el joven de pelo verde se agachó ante ella y le sonrió -. Cómo te llamas?

-Zoy Baby-Guardiana, pero mi puedez llamar Baby – tendió la manita y el muchacho la cogió, divertido -. Ezoz de ahí zon miz tatoz mayorez, Ayron y Dannah. Zon gemeloz, como Zaga y Kanon!

-Sí, eso puedo verlo… Hola, chicos!

-Y tú quién erez? – Baby parpadeó en un gesto arrebatador -.

-Soy Shun, caballero de Andrómeda, aprendiz de Virgo, y hermano de Ikki. Baby, tú sabrías decirme qué le ha pasado a mi hermano? Se ha peleado con un caballero rubio y de ojos azules?

-No, li congelé yo. Me eztá llamando enana todo el rato!

-Lo… Tú has congelado… A mi hermano? – miró fijamente a Ikki, muy serio -. Hermano, te has estado burlando de la niña?

-Claro que no!

-Claro que zí!

Baby se acercó, enfadada, y le dio una nueva patada en el tobillo. El hielo de los brazos de Ikki se rompió entonces y, cuando él iba a agarrarla, Shun la apartó de su alcance y la cargó en brazos.

-Ikki, no es más que una niña!

-De hecho, es una semidragona – dijo Ayron, acercándose a ellos seguido de Dannah -. Por eso tiene tanto poder. Pero no sabía que estabas tan avanzada, Tatina…

-Zoy una bolza de zorprezaz, como dice mami Guardi – sonrió -.

-Se dice caja de sorpresas, enana… - dijo Dannah -.

-Ves? Ella la llama enana!

-Pero Dannah ez mi tata mayor, y tú zólo erez un borrico que no le hace cazo a zuz maeztroz! Zi lez hicieraz cazo y eztudiaraz, yo no ti habría pudido cungelar!!!

Ikki comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes, y les dio la espalda.

-Me vuelvo a Leo! Y más te vale no volver a pasar por allí…

-No tengo penzao ir a buzcarte, abuzón!

-Shun, hazle un favor al mundo y tírala por un barranco!

-DEZAGRADABLE!

Maliciosa, Baby señaló con un dedito el último escalón del tramo que bajaba Ikki y lo congeló. Shun miró a los gemelos y les sonrió.

-Venid, os presentaré a mi maestro, así sabremos si os deja pasar la Casa de Virgo…

Cuando se giró hacia dentro, Baby pudo ver cómo Ikki resbalaba en el último escalón y aterrizaba con las posaderas en el descansillo… Sonrió descaradamente ante la furibunda mirada del joven, y se acomodó en brazos del caballero que la llevaba, jugueteando con su pelo.

-Zhun…

-Dime, Baby.

-Tienez un pelo mu monito. Mi dejaz hacerte una trenza?

-Baby, por favor… Qué te he dicho? – ladró Ayron -.

-Que mi comporte…

-Vamos, no pasa nada – el caballero la abrazó más fuerte -. Otro día vienes con tus hermanos y nos pasamos la tarde jugando por ahí, vale? Pero lejos de mi hermano…

-Por qué él ez tan malo y tú tan mueno?

-Ikki no es malo, Baby… Es que… Es difícil de comprender…

-Como tú, tata… - Baby sonrió a Dannah -.

-Que te mando de vuelta con él, eh Baby?

-Y yo mi chivo a mami Aqua de quién le cugió laz hierbaz de hacer colorinez y laz uzó pa teñir zu falda nueva de negro…

-Ostras, fuiste tú, Dannah? Yo pensaba que se las había comido Fofen… (5)

-Qué no se come ese osito con alas?

-A Eudy (6) – sonrió Baby -. Porque no ze deja y li pega…

-Eh… Entiendo que tenéis más hermanitos?

-Oh, zí, zomoz muchoz en caza! Pero tenemoz otroz dos gemeloz pequeñoz.

-Vaya, sois muchos hermanos, entonces…

-Y tamién un perrín! Ze llama Nono…

-Y alguno de vosotros va a ser un caballero?

-Baby y yo estamos estudiando magia y brujería… El amago de caballero es aquí mi gemelo…

-De verdad, tú has sacado todo lo peor de nuestras madres, eh, Dannah?

-Soy una obra de arte hecha persona – respondió, enarcando una ceja -.

-Así que quieres ser caballero?

-Me gustaría – respondió Ayron, sonrojado -. Estoy en una academia de lucha, ya soy guerrero, y soy experto con daga, espada y arcos. El maestro Saga y el maestro Aioria me han dicho que me enseñarían cosas cuando fuera todo un guerrero…

Mientras Ayron y Shun charlaban, fueron avanzando por Virgo, en busca del caballero más cercano a un dios…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) cursi – hortera, pasado de moda u.u sólo Dannah podría decirle eso a Máscara de Muerte.

(2) mohín – gesto, poner cara de… disgusto, en este caso.

(3) "ir de culo" – tenerlo crudo, llevarlo claro… O sea, que no va a ser fácil n.nU como buena niña de escuela, Baby se ha aprendido muchas expresiones que no debería saber

(4) "chincha rabiña" – frase típica de aquí, parte de una cancioncilla, con que los niños se hacen rabiar unos a otros n.n "chincha rabiña, que tengo una piña con muchos piñones, y tú no los comes"

(5) y (6) Fofen y Eudy son Orphen y Eurydia, los hermanitos pequeños de Dannah, Ayron y Baby n.n Orphen suele comerse cualquier cosa que encuentra… Y Eurydia ya ha aprendido a defenderse a golpes de los mordiscos de su hermano n.nU pensad que tienen el instinto de unos dragoncitos…


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy aquí de nuevo Gracias por las lecturas, y gracias a quienes me han comentado sus críticas y opiniones n.n

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo… Va con una dedicatoria especial para mi amigo Wel, o Jorge Que me amenazó si mis nenes hacían alguna de las suyas a su caballero favorito... Ahora lo descubrirás, guapo! ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la ocasión anterior, habíamos dejado a mis niños paseando, junto con Shun de Andrómeda, por la Casa de Virgo en busca del caballero más cercano a un dios…

Tras atravesar casi medio templo, vieron a un joven, también con armadura de oro, pero sentado en la posición de la flor de loto… Y levitando en el aire. Dannah le miró con la boca abierta, y Ayron se relajó ante la enorme sensación de paz que irradiaba. Baby, por su parte, lo señaló.

-Tá vuelando! Pero no tiene alitaz!

-Está levitando, Baby – le dijo Shun, cargándola sobre un brazo y sujetándole la tripita para evitar que saltara al suelo -. Mi maestro es Shaka de Virgo, y es la reencarnación de Buda.

-Diráz que ez una de laz reencarnacionez… A ver zi te creez que zólo noz reencarnamoz una vez, y máz loz diozez! (1)

De pronto, el joven dejó de levitar, el brillo dorado que le rodeaba comenzó a apagarse, y vieron cómo descendía hasta terminar sentado en una enorme flor de loto. Dannah se acercó hacia él, embobada.

-Es verdad que eres una de las reencarnaciones de Buda… Tu poder está latente, pero aún así es enorme…

-Y tú quién eres, joven hechicera?

-Dannah, mi nombre es Dannah Majere… Ellos son mis hermanos, Ayron y Baby.

Shaka giró el rostro en dirección a ellos e inclinó la cabeza como saludo. Ayron hizo una reverencia y Baby, tras pedirle a Shun que la bajara, recogió los bordes de su vestido e hizo una reverencia de gala. Luego correteó hasta el caballero de oro, seguida de los dos muchachos.

-Y zi erez Buda… Por qué difiendez a una dioza griega?

-Todos tenemos un cometido. El mío es éste…

-Tienez maloz loz ojitoz?

Shaka sonrió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y Shun, agachándose tras Baby, la cogió por la cintura.

-Baby, Shaka no abre los ojos porque su poder se concentra en ellos… En el momento en que abre los ojos, todo lo que vive a su alrededor deja de existir.

-Ah.

-Lo has entendido?

-No.

A todos se les cayó una gotita de sudor ante la tajante respuesta, y cuando intentaban pensar en cómo explicárselo… La vieron subida en la flor de loto, irremediablemente cercana a Shaka.

-De verdad no puedez abrir loz ojitoz?

-Quieres vivir, pequeña Baby?

-Aquí? No zé, echaría de menoz a miz mamiz… Pero zi terez, mi puedo quedar unoz díaz a hacerte compañía – sonrió -. Azí puedo hacer máz de rabiar al tato de Zhun…

-Te llevas mal con Ikki?

-Ez un abuzón y un cabezota.

-Pequeña, cuándo naciste?

-Eh… En humano o en gagón?(2) – preguntó, disponiendo ya los deditos para echar las cuentas -.

-Me refiero al día…

-Seis de agosto – dijo rápidamente Ayron -.

-Entonces no es de extrañar que te lleves mal con Ikki… Sois dos Leo frente a frente…

-No, yo zoy zemigagona, no león…

Sin vergüenza alguna, Baby se sentó cómodamente en el regazo de Shaka, mirando alrededor.

-Jo, no mi eztraña que te guzte ezte zitio pa zentarte… Encima de zer monito, ze ven laz ezcaleraz!

-Baby, cielo, ven aquí… No molestes a Shaka… Él no…

-Ibas a decir que no me gustan los niños, Shun de Andrómeda? – acomodó mejor a Baby -. En realidad, sí me gustan. Y estos parecen bastante más tranquilos que Kiki.

-Ves, Baby? – dijo Ayron, sonriendo con suficiencia -. Ese niño es muy travieso, seguro que hace muchas gamberradas.

-Oh, no son más que bromas sin importancia, no deja de ser un chiquillo – respondió Shun, sonriente -. Nos alegra día a día.

-Oye, Zhaka, laz armaduraz zon de oro de verdad? Porque mi mami… Mueno, una de miz mamiz… Trabaja en la forja haciendo cozitaz mágicaz y dice que el oro ez maredable…

-Maleable, enana… Que se puede trabajar fácilmente…

-Mueno, a ti quién te preguntaba, eh? – ladró, lanzando una poco amistosa mirada a su hermana -. Ez ezaztamente lo que yo dije! A que zí, Zhaka?

-Yo te había entendido, pequeña – sonrió, palmeándole suavemente la cabecita -. Tengo entendido que es una aleación de metales, pero el que está presente en mayor grado es el oro… Aunque eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Mü, es él quien entiende más sobre las armaduras.

-Jo, ze lo tenemoz que decir a mami, zeguro que azí le piden armaduraz como éztaz…

-Oye, pues es una idea interesante… Últimamente se piden mucho las armaduras completas, no sé por qué las cotas de malla no se utilizan tanto ya… - razonó Ayron -. Podría ser un buen negocio para mamá, no crees, Da?

-Sí… Será un buen experimento alquímico intentar endurecer el oro a nivel de aguantar el embite de una espada… Necesitaré que me ayudes para las pruebas, Ay…

-Cuenta conmigo…

-Oye, y zi te abro un ojito, qué paza?

Baby, como siempre, estaba en su mundo y haciendo de las suyas… Esta vez, tirando de uno de los párpados de Shaka. El caballero dejó escapar una franca sonrisa y abrió el ojo.

-Contenta?

-Qué ojo máz monito… El otro ez igual, o tienez uno de cada color como yo?

-Es cierto, tienes un ojo de cada color…

-Zí, como mami Guardi – dijo, sonriente -. El derecho plateado, y el izquierdo negro… Y tú? El otro ez tamién azul?

-Sí, así es…

Sentándola sobre una de sus rodillas, Shaka colocó a Baby frente a sí y abrió el otro ojo. La chiquilla lo miró embobada por unos instantes y, sonriendo enormemente, se abrazó a su cuello.

-Zi ya zabía yo que no ibaz a matar a nadie por abrir loz ojinoz! Zi tú erez mu mueno!

Sonriendo, aunque sorprendido, Shaka acarició la cabecita de la niña y volvió a sentarla sobre su rodilla.

-Tanta curiosidad tienes por conocer a Atenea, pequeña?

-Zí, nunca he vizto una dioza de verdad, zabez?

-Está bien… Shun, por favor, guíales hasta las escaleras hacia Libra… No creo que el maestro Dohko ponga problema alguno a su paso…

-Sí, maestro… Vamos, chicos, os enseñaré el camino…

Baby dio un beso en la mejilla a Shaka y se agarró a Shun, que le tendía los brazos. La cargó hasta la parte posterior de la casa, y allí dio un beso en la frente a cada una de las niñas y un apretón de manos a Ayron. Baby le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su nuevo amigo y, cuando la dejó en el suelo, rebuscó en su bolsito y sacó una bolsa brillante.

-Toma, Zhun… Zon galletaz, laz hace mi mami Guardi… Zeguro que ti guztan, mete la manina y coge…

-Muchas gracias, Baby… Eres muy amable…

Sonriendo, Baby pasó la bolsa también a sus hermanos. Se metió otra galleta en la boca y se despidió con la manita libre del agarre de su hermano, empezando así el viaje hacia el templo siguiente.

Cuando aparecieron delante de Libra, Baby se atragantó con el trozo de galleta que estaba aún masticando. Ayron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y ella habló en cuanto pudo.

-Qué templo máz viejo! Loz otroz eran máz nuevoz!

-Baby, eres una criticona…

-Intrusos!

Ante el grito, todos notaron un inmenso poder acercándose… Y Dannah, poniéndose delante de sus hermanos, lanzó un poderoso hechizo de protección. El ataque que se había lanzado contra ellos fue desviado, estrellándose en una columna a su derecha y, obviamente, destrozándola por completo.

-Impresionante! Quiénes sois, que podéis desviar los ataques del Dragón?

-Un gagón? Dónde, dónde, dónde? Zerá primito nueztro? Dónde eztá el gagón?

-Yo soy el Dragón!

Vieron ante sí a un muchacho oriental con largo cabello negro, y una armadura que simulaba las formas de un dragón. Baby lo miró con el ceño fruncido y las manitas en la cintura.

-Tú no erez un gagón!

-Yo soy el Dragón!

La pequeña pasó a su forma dragón antes de que sus hermanos pudieran decirle algo… Y aquella deliciosa criaturita, de escamas plateadas, brillantes alitas, larga colita y brillantes y juguetones ojos, corrió hasta ponerse en pie ante Shiryu, apoyando las patitas delanteras sobre sus rodillas y mirándole con las fauces abiertas.

-No, YO zoy un gagón!

-Un dragón de verdad! Un dragón de verdad!

-Sí, Shiryu, sé que tu armadura parece un dragón, pero… Anda, si has encontrado uno de verdad… De dónde lo has sacado?

-A decir verdad, hemos venido solos – dijo Ayron, acercándose -. Es nuestra hermanita Baby-Guardiana… Yo soy Ayron, y ella es Dannah.

-Sois los chiquillos que queréis ver a Atenea?

-Zí… Y tú quién erez?

-Yo soy Dohko, caballero de oro de Libra, y el Dragón es mi discípulo Shiryu…

-No, el gagón ez Baby! Y yo zoy Baby! Yo zoy gagón, no él!

-Pero Mü no nos había dicho que había un dragón…

-Baby, pasa a forma humana – ordenó Ayron -.

-Zólo cuando él azmita que no ez un gagón!

-Pero yo soy el Dragón!

-No lo erez!

-Shiryu, por favor… - suspiró Dohko -.

-Está bien, yo no soy un dragón… Soy el caballero del Dragón…

-Vale, azí zí – pasó a su forma humana -. Mijor, Tatín?

-Sí, Tatina, mucho mejor… Lamento las molestias, caballeros… Baby, qué haces?

-Mira, Dohko tiene ezpadaz ezcondidas en zu armadura!

-Con esas cosas no se juega, pequeña, que son peligrosas…

-Zi yo tamién teno una daga! Mira!

La pequeña, que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Dohko e intentando atrapar sus armas para jugar con ellas, sacó una daga de plata de su bolsito… Y su hermano se la quitó de la mano en un momento.

-Eeh!

-No te tengo dicho que las dagas no son para las niñas pequeñas?

-Puedo llevarla porque zoy aprendiz de magia y noz dejan llevarla! Ademáz, mi la regaló Güelito!!(3) Dámela!

-No te la voy a devolver. Se la daré a mamá Aqua en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-Lale… Dohko, ti cojo una ezpada, lale? – ni corta ni perezosa, Baby trepó a la espalda del caballero y tomó una de las espadas -. Qué monita, ez tamién de oro… Mi mami hace ezpadaz tamién, zabez? Aunque ze li dan mejor laz dagaz… La tita Darizzde (4) dice que mami ez la mijor herrera del mundo… Le guzta mucho zu Dezgarradora…

-Qué es una desgarradora, pequeña?

-Ez una daga… Y hace una forma azí, como… Como… Mengo ahora…

Baby corrió hasta el lateral del templo, donde había rocas rotas, y escogió una que sirviera para dibujar. Se reunió de nuevo con el resto y, sentándose en el suelo, comenzó a dibujar en una baldosa la forma de la famosa daga.

-Es una daga con doble punta, y curvadas hacia fuera…

-Zí, tita Darizzde dice que ez mu muena pa clavarla en laz tripaz de loz maloz, retorcerla, y luego tirar…

-Sí, tía Dariszde es un as en ese tipo de cosas – dijo Ayron, con media sonrisa -. Destripa a un goblin en menos que canta un gallo… Mamá tuvo una gran idea con esa daga…

-Oye, pequeñina – dijo Dohko, sentándose al lado de Baby -, tú crees que tu mamá podría hacerme una daga de esas para mí?

-Mueno… Ella no zabe hacer cozaz de oro como laz vueztraz… Pero zupongo que lo puede intintar…

-Me gustaría mucho que lo hiciera…

-Pero pa ti, eh? No pa eze gagón de mintira…

-Que no soy un dragón de mentira! Soy el caballero del Dragón!

-Lale, pero no erez un gagón…

-No, Tatina, no es literalmente un dragón, pero es el dragón de los caballeros…

-Mueno… - Baby inclinó la cabecita, tirándose de una de sus trenzas -. Zí, zupongo que zí…

Dannah pidió a Dohko uno de sus nunchakus para examinar la composición del material, y Ayron le pidió permiso para utilizar una de sus espadas. Dohko desenvainó la que quedaba en su lugar (la otra aún la tenía Baby), y se la tendió al muchacho.

-Sabes utilizarla?

-Soy maestro en espada y daga, caballero…

-Pues enséñame qué sabes hacer…

Aplaudiendo, alegre por ver un duelo entre su adorado hermano y un poderoso caballero, Baby devolvió encantada la espada a su legítimo dueño. Tras el saludo reglamentario, los dos comenzaron un apasionante combate con espada… Durante el cual Shiryu se sentó al lado de la pequeña, mirándolos los dos igual de anonadados.

-Tu hermano es muy bueno con la espada…

-Zí, lo zé, por ezo lo hicieron maeztro tan joven… Y Dohko tamién ez mu mueno! Cazi pelea tan mien como mi tito-güelito Caramon (5)…

-Yo soy Shiryu – dijo el joven, sonrojado, tendiéndole la mano -. Siento la discusión que tuvimos antes…

-No paza nada, gagón de mintira – dijo ella, con una sonrisa divertida -. Yo zoy Baby. Ella ez Dannah, y él ez Ayron.

-Y para qué queréis ver a Atenea?

-Poz pa ver cómo ez una dioza… Nunca he vizto ninguna! – miró a Shiryu de reojo -. Mira… Te voy a dar una coza…

La pequeña empezó a revolver en su bolsito, cuando escucharon un sonido metálico y un grito ahogado.

-Ayron! – chilló Dannah, sonriendo levemente -. Has desarmado al caballero de Libra!

-Es impresionante, chiquillo! – dijo Dohko entre carcajadas, cogiendo al muchacho por el cuello -. Manejas la espada como si tú mismo la hubieras inventado!

-Ya ti dije que mi Tatín ez el mijor – dio un golpecito en el brazo a Shiryu para que la mirase -. Toma, ezto ez pa ti…

-Qué es? Es… Es un trozo de plata…

-Zí, ez una ezcamita de laz que ze mi van cayendo… Ez pa ti, pa que tenaz una ezcama de gagón de verdad…

-Oh, muchas gracias, Baby…

-Bueno, enanos, nos vamos? Muchas gracias por permitirme examinar su arma, Dohko…

-De nada, joven Dannah – sonrió -. Pasad por mi casa, muchachos, no tiene pérdida… Y volved cuando queráis…

-Volveremos, maestro, os lo prometo – dijo Ayron, sonriendo abiertamente -. Gracias por la clase de espada!

Baby se acercó a Dohko para darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego le tocó a Shiryu. La pequeña aprovechó para susurrarle al oído.

-Un gagón no ez un gagón zi no tiene alitaz… Tienez que ponerle unaz a tu armadura…

-Lo tendré en cuenta – le sonrió -. Gracias por el consejo!

Los tres continuaron a través de la antigua casa de Libra, y subieron de nuevo otro tramo de escaleras… Y llegaron al octavo templo.

-Es Escorpio – dijo Dannah, mirando los grabados -. Pero no parece haber nadie…

-Bueno, pues no hacemos mal a nadie pasando… Venga…

El caballero protector de ese templo no hizo acto de presencia, y continuaron por más escaleras… A la espera de más encuentros interesantes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Baby, como buena aprendiz de magia, ha sido adiestrada en ciertas creencias paganas, entre las que se incluyen las innumerables reencarnaciones del alma… Efectivamente, Shaka sería una de las reencarnaciones de Buda

(2) Efectivamente, los dragones maduran más despacio que los humanos normales… Aunque Baby tiene unos 5 añitos humanos, ya lleva varios más viva… Aunque el tiempo pasa para ella más lentamente que para nosotros

(3) Güelito es abuelito… Así lo decimos en mi tierra U. Además, para quienes conozcan la saga de fantasía épica Dragonlance, les resultará muy conocido el abuelo de Baby… Su nombre es Raistlin Majere, el mayor nigromante de todos los tiempos… Aunque es una historia muy larga, pronto publicada en forma de fics en la sección correspondiente…

(4) Darizzde… Más conocida como Dariszde… Es una elfa, amistad de la familia U También pertenece a la Dragonlance, es otra laaaaaaaaaarga historia.

(5) Tito-Güelito sería tío-abuelo… Caramon es el hermano gemelo de su abuelo...

nn Por favor, fans de Milo (entre las que me incluyo), no me matéis… Él, Aldebarán y otro caballero más tendrán un apasionante encuentro con mis niños… XD El final será apoteósico!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Menu!! Un nuevo capítulo, el cuarto ya, y se aproxima el gran final! XD Prometo que será apoteósico.

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a mi amada Aqua n.n Una de mis mejores amigas, una de las personas que más quiero, y con la que sé que siempre contaré, aunque sólo sea para hablar un ratito ;) Te quiero, elfita mía!! Sé que este capítulo será especial para ti!! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis bebés se habían quedado en Escorpio, atravesando impunemente la octava casa… Hasta que comenzaron a saltar hacia Sagitario. Baby protestó cuando llegaron a la portalada siguiente.

-Jolinez, quién podría invadir el Zantuario zin poder dar zaltoz o uzar el tranzporte mágico? Llegarían arriba reventadoz!

-Es un método de defensa mejor que otros – dijo Ayron, meditabundo -. A decir verdad, parece más efectivo que una simple muralla… Resulta agotador, y deprimente por igual…

-Sí, porque debe desmoralizar un montón ver tanta escalera y agotamiento físico por delante – dijo Dannah, mirando hacia abajo y contemplando el camino recorrido -.

-Puez menoz mal que aprendí a dar zaltoz, zi teno que zubir todo ezto…

-Acabaría subiéndote a caballito – dijo Ayron, riendo -. Vamos…

Los tres avanzaron hacia la casa de Sagitario, desde donde salían voces que parecían reírse. Ayron entró delante de sus hermanas, para defenderlas… Y casi cayó de espaldas cuando vio de dónde provenían las voces. Dos caballeros se revolcaban por los suelos a carcajada limpia.

-Eh… Esto… Hola?

-De qué oz reíz? – preguntó Baby, de nuevo acercándose con toda la confianza -. Ze puede zaber?

El caballero que parecía ser mayor se sentó en el suelo y miró a la chiquilla, riendo aún suavemente.

-Eres tú quien se las arregló para congelar a Ikki?

-Zí, fui yo… Por qué?

Comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, ante la sorpresa de los tres hermanos. Baby se cruzó de bracitos.

-De qué oz reíz tanto?

-Pequeña… - el mismo caballero le tendió la mano -. Soy Aioros, el hermano de Aioria… Mi hermano me acaba de contar lo que le hiciste a su aprendiz, y Seiya y yo no hemos podido evitarlo… Que una chiquilla tenga que darle una lección a ese creído!

-Eh, no zoy tan pequeña!

-Eres mi ídolo – dijo el otro muchacho, secándose las lágrimas -. Creo que Ikki no saldrá del templo de Leo en una buena temporada, solamente para evitar las burlas!

-Hay que ver, zoiz como niñoz – dijo Baby, enfurruñada -. Mueno, qué, podemoz pazar por vueztra cazita?

-Claro, pequeña, adelante… Y que tengáis un buen paseo!

Los hermanos continuaron adelante, extrañados por los personajes que habían encontrado en Sagitario, hasta llegar al portal de Capricornio. Allí Baby quedó helada.

-Mira, qué eztatua tan grande! Quién ez?

-Es la diosa Athena. Entregando a Excalibur al caballero de Capricornio.

Un enorme caballero estaba apoyado en una columna, mirando hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Ala, tiene cuernoz!

-Baby!

Dannah se echó a reír, y Ayron se sorprendió al ver que el caballero sonreía también.

-Exactamente, pequeñina, tengo un par de cuernos en el yelmo de mi armadura… Sabes por qué?

-Eh… Pa colgar eza capa tan monita que llevaz?

La mayor paró de reír y se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansada.

-No puede ser que estés en último curso de la academia elemental de magia… Enana, cuál es el símbolo de Capricornio?

-Una ovejita con cuernoz y colita de pez!

-Pues suma y sigue…

-Ah, llevaz loz cuernoz de la ovejita?

-No, pequeñina, llevo los de mi armadura – respondió el caballero alegremente -.

-Pero… Excalibur? – preguntó Dannah -. Cómo es posible?

El caballero se agachó ante ellos y les enseñó su mano.

-Mis manos están afiladas como la mítica espada… Esta es la Excalibur que la diosa Athena concedió a los caballeros de Capricornio.

-Ya decía yo… La Excalibur de verdad está escondida en la…(1)

-Dannah! – interrumpió Ayron -. Información prohibida, recuerdas? O quieres que cumplan la amenaza de quitarte tu magia?

La muchacha se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y negó de modo vehemente, con los labios bien apretados. Ayron la agarró por los hombros, sonriendo satisfecho, y miró al caballero.

-Es un curioso modo de honrar a la gran espada mítica. Entonces, eres el mejor caballero de Atenea?

-Siempre. Los caballeros de Capricornio somos los más leales a nuestra diosa.

-Qué bonito…

-Soy Shura de Capricornio, defensor del Santuario y de la diosa Athena.

-Yo soy Ayron, ella es mi gemela Dannah, y la peque es Baby… Baby… Baby, dónde estás?

-Ezte no erez tú, Zhura!

Baby estaba subida sobre la cabeza del caballero de piedra, arrodillada entre los cuernos y agarrada a ellos, inclinada hacia delante y mirando fijamente la cara tallada.

-No erez tú, verdad?

-No, pequeñina, no soy yo… Es uno de mis predecesores como caballero de Capricornio.

Shura se acercó a la niña y la bajó en brazos de la estatua para entregársela a su hermana. Dannah la cogió, mirando fijamente al caballero, y la cargó. Baby la abrazó y miró las manos de Shura.

-Poz pa tener laz manoz afiladaz, no mi haz cortado…

-Tan sólo porque no quise hacerlo – sonrió él -. Eres una niña buena?

-Oh, zí, mi tata ti lo puede decir… - dijo, con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa -. A que zí, tata Dannah?

Dannah reparó entonces en que la tenía en brazos, y la bajó inmediatamente.

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu queridísimo Tatín…

-Dannah está celosa – canturreó Ayron -.

-Mira que te convierto en babosa!

-Mira que ti muerdo como hagaz algo a Tatín!

-Mirad que saco la espada de paseo como os portéis mal en mi templo, eh? – atajó Shura, agachándose entre ellas y enseñándoles una de sus manos -.

Las dos chiquillas dieron un paso atrás, poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda. Shura se incorporó, riendo, y miró a Ayron.

-Esconden las manos porque son aprendices de magia… - rió Ayron -. Sus manos son sus vidas! (2)

-Lo comprendo. Qué queréis conseguir viendo a Athena, pequeños?

-Ver cómo ez una dioza de verdad! – Baby dejó de mirar la pétrea representación de la diosa y se giró hacia el caballero -. Porque ez una dioza de verdad, no, Zhura?

-Sí, pequeñina, lo es… Te parecerá sólo una humana, pero es la auténtica Athena, que renace cada 200 años para proteger la Tierra…

-Para protegerla de qué?

-De ti, Dannah, no está claro?

La muchacha se limitó a enviar una furibunda mirada a su hermano, y luego prestó atención al caballero.

-Más dioses se reencarnan en la misma ocasión, y entablan guerras entre ellos. Athena debe defender la Tierra.

-Qué hiztoria máz monita – dijo una Baby risueña y sentada en el suelo -. Te zabez máz?

-Me sé muchas más, pequeñina… Pero si queréis ver a Athena, deberíais seguir subiendo, su alteza ya os está esperando…

-Noz ezpera? De verdad? Qué mien! – se puso en pie, se colgó del cuello de Shura y le dio un tremendo beso en la mejilla -. Aziaz, Zhura! Vamoz, vamoz!!

Baby atravesó corriendo el templo de Capricornio, seguida de sus hermanos, y subió tan rápido como pudo hasta Acuario. Sentado sobre las escaleras, vieron a un chico rubio y vestido de blanco y azul. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio llegar a los chiquillos, y se puso en pie en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

-Bienvenidos! Sois los niños que quieren ver a Athena, verdad?

-Sí, somos nosotros…

-Hola! Yo soy Hyoga del Cisne, aprendiz de Acuario.

-Cizne? – Baby lo miró de arriba abajo -. Y tu armadura de plumaz?

-Plumas? Peque, mi armadura no tiene plumas…

-Y entoncez cómo erez un cizne? Porque yo zoy la camallera del Patito, y mi armadura ez de plumaz… (3)

-Ya tenía que salir esa estupidez a relucir. En mal momento mamá Guardi permitió a mamá Aqua que os hiciera esos estúpidos disfraces… Menos mal que pasé ese carnaval con el abuelo!! – refunfuñó Dannah por lo bajo -. Enana, es imprescindible que…?

-No había oído hablar del caballero del Patito – respondió el joven, risueño -. Cómo es?

-Ay – siseó Dannah, cogiendo a su hermano del brazo -, por favor, haz que tu hermana no se enrolle con este otro bobo, que debemos volver hoy a casa… Y como nuestras madres lleguen, vean que hemos dejado a los mellizos con el perro, y nosotros nos hemos ido a otra dimensión a visitar a los caballeros más poderosos… Se nos cae el pelo. No veremos más la luz del sol.

-Tienes razón… Eh… Tatina…

-Puez yo teno plumaz en la cintura, en laz rodillaz, en loz bracitoz, en la diadema, en laz patitaz, y en el culete… Y teno mi polvo de diamantez…

-Ah, sí? Y cómo lo haces?

-Mira, azí…

Baby sopló ligeramente en dirección a Hyoga, dejándole una capita de escarcha sobre el rostro.

-Entonces Shiryu no estaba drogado – rió él -. Realmente eres una dragoncita!

-Poz claro que zí…

-Yo también uso el polvo de diamantes, pero es muy diferente. Y no tengo plumitas en la armadura…

-Entoncez erez un cizne dezplumao – rió Baby -. Terez una galleta?

-Claro! – Baby le tendió la bolsita, y él cogió una -. Muchas gracias…

-De nada. Zeguro que ti guztan, laz hace mi mami.

-Tu mamá? – la mirada de Hyoga se volvió vidriosa -. Tu mamá te hace galletas…

-Mueno, zí, laz hace mami Guardi… Ez lo único que cocina mien, todo lo demáz ez horrible… La que cocina realmente mien ez mami Aqua, zabez?

-Tienes dos mamás?

-Claro… Tengo mucha zuerte porque teno doz mamiz – sonrió, orgullosa -. A que tú zólo tienez una, como todoz miz amiguitoz?

-Yo… No tengo mamá, la mía murió…

-Oh… - los ojitos de Baby se enternecieron -. Lo ziento… Debe zer muy trizte no tener ninguna mamá… Oye, a lo mijor ti adoztan miz mamiz! En caza zólo zomoz Tatín, Dannah, Fofen, Eudy y yo… Mueno, y Nono, pero el mime en mi habitación… Tenemos zitio libre, a lo mijor te teren en caza…

-De verdad? – el rostro de Hyoga se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa -. Me encantaría formar parte de una familia tan grande! Bueno, yo tengo muchos hermanos… Pero… Dos mamás! Sería increíble!

-Zeguro que mañana puedez menir a cenar, y azí te conocen miz mamiz…

-Será estupendo…

-Zí? Puez mira, ti dejo ezte colgante… Ez mío, cuando lo aprietez, zabré que terez menir a mi caza, y azí mami podrá traerte, vale? Porque tú no tienez magia, verdad?

-No, no la tengo…

-Poz azí lo hacemoz máz fácil…

Mientras tanto, Dannah y Ayron contemplaban, asombrados, la situación.

-Mira qué par de idiotas…

-No, si aún terminamos con un caballero en la familia…

-Y encima, tan lerdo como ese – ladró Dannah, disgustada -. Porque con ese Complejo de Edipo que arrastra, será un peligro…

-Además, no es un poco mayorcito para esas cosas? No me gusta que haga tan buenas migas con Tatina…

-Celoso, Ay?

-No, sólo precavido… No me gusta. Aunque Tatina tiene razón, hay habitaciones libres en casa…

-Y quieres colocar a ese Edipo desplumado en una de las habitaciones libres? Vamos, Ay, no fastidies…

-Bueno, siempre podemos confiar en que nuestras madres pongan la nota de cordura en la idea de Baby…

-Mamá Guardi puede ser lo bastante borde y cínica para quitárnoslo de encima… Pero ya sabes el ojo que tiene en cuanto a los varones… Y mamá Aqua… Quién sabe cómo tendrá el día… Si está de buen humor, tendremos al patito feo instalado en casa en menos de lo que Orphen se come un bote de mermelada.

-Bueno, hermanita mayor… Tendremos que ir alisando el camino de salida de nuestra casa para el señor pato…

-Por fin piensas como un auténtico Majere, Ay… Ya era hora…

Los gemelos se volvieron en exactamente idénticos por un momento, con sus sonrisas entre maliciosas y malvadas. Luego siguieron al joven caballero y a su hermanita pequeña a través del templo de Acuario.

-Mi maestro Camus está junto con Aldebarán y Milo, reunidos con Athena… Los conoceréis allí…

-Gracias por guiarnos, Hyoga – dijo Ayron fríamente, tendiéndole la mano y apretándola fuertemente -.

-De… De nada… Entonces, nos veremos mañana…

-Yo ayudaré a mami Aqua a hacer la comida – dijo Baby, dándole un beso en la mejilla -. Hazta mañana, ciznecito!

-Hasta mañana, patita!

De nuevo fueron dando saltos hasta Piscis, donde Dannah entró sin dudar guiada por un dulce olor.

-Huele a rosas! Como el jardín de tía Mendiana cuando florece! Vamos a ver dónde están esas flores!

Los tres comenzaron a recorrer el templo de lado a lado, mirando entre las columnas por si veían una salida al jardín. Encontraron un estrecho pasillo disimulado tras un cortinaje oscuro y, al seguirlo, notando que retrocedían en dirección a Acuario, vieron el jardín más bonito que jamás habían contemplado…

-Ala! Ez como el cuento que mi leízte, Dannah, el de la niña que buzcaba el jardín pa juegar con el gato zin cuerpo!

-Veo que te quedas con lo más importante de cada cuento, enana – resopló Dannah -. La niña se llamaba Alicia, y buscaba el jardín porque le parecía bonito… Y el gato sí tenía cuerpo, pero podía hacerlo desaparecer.

-Y yo puedo hacerlo tamién?

La mirada de Dannah fue más que fría, a pesar de la encantadora inocencia que destilaba la sonrisa de su hermanita. La muchacha se giró después hacia el jardín, y comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

-Deberías tener cuidado, podrías pincharte con las rosas envenenadas…

Ayron tiró de su hermana hacia atrás, agarrándola por el vestido. Vieron a su izquierda un joven de largo cabello turquesa examinando detenidamente las flores; luego se giró hacia ellos y los miró.

-Bienvenidos al templo de Piscis, pequeños. Yo soy Afrodita, su cuidador.

-Erez el camallero de Pizciz? (4)

-Qué guapo es – susurró Dannah, mirándole sonrojada -. Es guapísimo…

Mirando sorprendido a su gemela, Ayron tiró también del vestido de Baby para que no se acercara a las rosas ya que, obviamente, intentaba abalanzarse hacia ellas. El joven les sonrió y se acercó.

-Pero, si queréis ver mi jardín, podéis bajar por este caminito… No os acerquéis a esas que tenéis delante, pasad pegados a la pared, por favor…

Afrodita los esperó en el borde del caminito; bajó a Baby en brazos, a Dannah por la cintura, y a Ayron le tendió la mano. Luego fue abriendo paso por el camino, mientras les hablaba.

-Aparecísteis por la zona de mis rosas envenenadas… Están plantadas cerca de mi templo para poder acceder a ellas rápidamente, si las necesito.

-No te zería máz fácil tranzportarlaz hazta ti?

-El único que posee esos poderes es Mü de Aries, pequeña… Yo puedo hacer brotar las rosas en mis manos, pero para proteger al Patriarca y Athena debo llevar mis rosas rojas a la Escalera Patriarcal.

-Zeguro que Dannah ti puede hacer un colgante de ezoz que hace ella pa traer cozitaz! A mí mi hizo uno por Yule pa tener ziempre cerca miz cozaz de eztudiar…

-Ya te he dicho que no te lo hice yo, enana – dijo la chica, incómoda -. Te lo dejaron las Hadas de Yule.

-Zí, claro, y yo zoy tonta… A que le puedez hacer uno a Florita?

-Me llamo Afrodita, pequeña…

-Ah, lale, Afrodita… Oye, eze no ez un nombre de niña?

-Bueno, mi nombre realmente es Aphrodite… Pero ya sabes…

-Zí, la gente no zabe pronunciar mien… Zé lo que ez ezo…

Los mellizos se miraron, incrédulos, y Ayron sonrió echándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tatina, juro que a veces no te entiendo…

-Tienes un jardín precioso, Afrodita…

-Las rosas son lo más bello que existe. Y, además, son mis armas…

El joven caballero se giró para cortar unas rosas, y Ayron se acercó a su melliza.

-Qué, Dannah, crees que podrías dejar de babear?

-Yo no estoy babeando, idiota…

-No, sólo estás ahogando los rosales de Afrodita con tus babas…

Por su parte, Afrodita se sorprendió de ver a Baby sentada a caballito sobre sus hombros y con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza, jugueteando con su turquesa cabello, y mirando cómo cortaba un par de rosas.

-Laz cultivaz tú? Porque miz mamiz tamién tienen un trozo de huerta en el jardín…

-Y no tenéis rosas?

-Zí… Y mi tata pequeña laz tere coger, pero ze pincha y luego llora, y mi tato pequeño ze laz va a coger pa que no llore, y ze pincha tamién, y lloran loz doz…

-Las rosas son muy peligrosas, no crees?

-No zé… A mí mi laz coge tata Dannah… Porque cuando ze ponen pochaz, laz doz uzamoz loz pétaloz pa hacer hechizoz…

-Ves? – el caballero le sonrió -. Por eso siempre digo que las rosas son muy poderosas… A mí me sirven como armas, a vosotras para vuestros hechizos…

-Zí, tienez razón… Erez mu lizto, Afrodita! – dijo, sonriente -.

-Toma, esta es para ti… Te gustan las rosas blancas?

-Zí, mucho… Mi amiga Alaya dice que ze parecen a mi pelo plateao…

-Le he quitado las espinas, así no te pincharás – con Baby aún sentada sobre sus hombros, tendió otra rosa a Dannah -. Y otra para ti, joven dama… Tampoco la tuya tiene espinas…

Dannah miró la flor y, totalmente sonrojada, la cogió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ayron la miró, socarrón, y le dio un disimulado codazo.

-Eh… Es preciosa, Afrodita, muchas gracias…

-Es cosa mía, o vosotros dos sois Piscis también?

-Lo somos – dijo Ayron, con una sonrisa -. Pero no sabía que utilizabas flores como armas…

-Son armas engañosas, joven guerrero, que en el fondo son las mejores… Sus delicados tallos pueden ahogar a un hombre, sus espinas pueden desangrar y envenenar a quien sea, y su aroma puede ser más venenoso que las propias serpientes.

Ayron miró alrededor, sorprendido. Luego miró a Afrodita.

-De verdad? Jamás pensé que podrían utilizarse…

-Oh, tienes mucho que aprender, joven guerrero – sonrió -. Aún queréis conocer a Athena?

-Claro que zí! Yo quiero ya!

Afrodita les indicó un camino lateral, que los llevó de nuevo a las escaleras entre Piscis y Acuario, y les guió por su templo hasta la escalera posterior. Allí, bajó a Baby de sus hombros y la cargó en brazos.

-Aquel es el Templo Patriarcal… Allí está siempre el Patriarca Shion, y seguramente estará también Athena.

Sin decir nada, Baby le dio un tremendo y sonoro beso en la mejilla. En cuanto los tres hermanos estuvieron juntos en el suelo, comenzaron a saltar las escaleras, dejando tras de sí a un sonriente Piscis… Cuyo rostro se nubló al recordar que Aldebarán, Milo y Camus estaban con Shion y no habían sido advertidos de la visita de los pequeños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Se supone que Dannah, como buena bruja y con buenas influencia... Sabe dónde está la auténtica Excalibur XD

(2) Basándonos en los juegos de rol AD&D, de donde surgio el mundo Dragonlance, y de éste mi personaje principal y sus retoños... Los hechizos tienen 3 componentes: somático, verbal y material. El somático se compone de palabras y movimientos, así que la magia depende en gran parte de las manos

(3) 9.9 laaaaaaaarga historia surgida de una paranoia de Carnaval... Baby fue la "camallera del Patito", Ayron el caballero del semidragón, Orphen el "camallero de la vaquita", y Eurydia la "camallera del perrito"... Con su invencible ataque de "levantar la patita" XD

(4) Paranoia de la autora... Intentad decir "Pizciz" varias veces XD


	5. Chapter 5

n.n Y aquí llega el gran final! Espero que os guste… La verdad es que me he reído bastante escribiéndolo, y me siento relativamente orgullosa de él…

Quiero agradecer todos los apoyos recibidos… Y dedicar este capítulo a dos de las personas que más me han apoyado: Hisoka (mi gatita!! n.n) y Syr (mi mami! XD). Gracias a vosotras, esto está aquí hoy!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ala! Qué zitio máz elegante! Ezta cazita ez máz lujoza que laz de loz camalleroz!

-Es el templo del Patriarca – Ayron miró a su melliza -. Qué se supone que…?

-Cuando la diosa no está en la Tierra o el Santuario, él es su voz y su representante… Es algo así como un Sumo Sacerdote.

Baby agarró las manos de sus hermanos mayores y tiró de ellos en dirección a aquel gran templo. Se perdieron un par de veces en los laberínticos pasillos, y finalmente encontraron unas enormes puertas que les impedían el paso.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Baby se soltó de sus hermanos y, poniendo las manos ante sí, corrió hacia las puertas y las empujó con todas sus fuerzas… Con el resultado de un fuerte rebote y una caída sobre su trasero. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento, pero pronto sonrió maliciosa… Un brillo plateado la envolvió un instante, y cuando sus hermanos pudieron verla, estaba en su forma dragoncita… Con las alas extendidas y escupiendo hielo contra las puertas a todo lo que daban sus pequeños pulmones.

-BABY!!

Ayron se apresuró a acercarse a ella y, como no quería que su hermanita le congelase un brazo…. Le tiró de la cola.

-AY! Mi colita! Zuéltame, voy a cungelar y a romper ezaz puertaz!

-Tatina, no puedes hacer eso!

-Zí puedo! No vez cómo ze empezaba a cungelar?

Aún con la colita entre las manos de su hermano, Baby tomó otra bocanada de aire, dispuesta a seguir exhalando hielo… Aunque… Su hociquito no quería abrirse!

Con los pulmones llenos de aire, casi en el punto de congelación, Baby abrió sus enormes y dispares ojitos… Para ver que Dannah le había sujetado las fauces con las manos y le impedía abrir la boca. Gruñó disgustada e intentó, sin éxito, soltarse del agarre; ya tenía la boca llena de hielo, y quería escupirlo!

-No me gruñas, enana… No vas a escupir más hielo, yo abriré esas dichosas puertas… Traga!

Baby negó con la cabeza como pudo, casi atragantada con su propia escarcha. Ayron le soltó la colita, preocupado.

-Dannah, se va a atragantar… Y deberías recordar lo incómodo que es eso… Además, nosotros sólo somos un cuarto dragón, su aliento es más poten… - se escuchó un ruidito muy familiar -. Te… Baby, te has tragado el hielo?

Dannah soltó el hocico de Baby, que se dejó caer sentada sobre sus patitas traseras al tiempo que asentía.

-Mi he tragado la ezcarcha… Tata ez mala, ahora tendré laz tripitaz fríaz!! (1)

-Tú no sabes que existen los hechizos de apertura de puerta, enana?

-No! Eztoy en la academia ELEMENTAL de magia!

-Pues mira y aprende…

Dannah se concentró, mirando fijamente hacia las puertas. Un brillito plateado se dejó ver por un instante, antes de que una Baby ya humana se abrazara a la cintura de su hermano.

-Mira… Tata eztá haciendo un hechizo… Parece una bruja de verdad!!

-Es que ella ya está en primer ciclo de la academia superior de magia, Tatina, y va muy avanzada…

-Zzzhhhh – Baby se llevó un dedito a los labios -. Que la dezcuncentramoz!!

Poco a poco, una suave luz salió de las manos de la hermana mayor y se estrelló sobre las puertas, apenas moviéndolas un poco. Dannah frunció el ceño y se concentró para lanzar el hechizo con más fuerza… Sin saber qué ocurría tras el portal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Camus, te aseguro que hace frío… Soy brasileño, lo noto!

-Ya te he dicho que no soy yo.

-Estoy con Aldebarán…

De pronto, Shion alzó la cabeza de los escritos que miraba.

-Algo está golpeando las puertas!

-Y están congeladas por debajo!

Los tres Caballeros presentes se pusieron en alerta, colocándose ante el Patriarca para protegerlo de un eventual ataque.

-Si han llegado hasta aquí, es que han derrotado a todos nuestros hermanos de armas!

-Deben ser guerreros de algún dios para haber pasado las Doce Casas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tata… Hay alguien agrezivo detrás de laz puertaz! Lo noto!

Mientras Dannah lanzaba el impulso que definitivamente abriría las puertas, Ayron levantó la mano hacia un colgante que llevaba al cuello, y al instante aparecieron en sus manos un escudo de metal y una espada larga, en cuya empuñadura brillaban un montón de grandes amatistas.

-La ezpada que ti forjó mami Guardi traz matar tu primer goblin? Creez que tendremoz que pelear? (2)

-Al menos, tendremos que defendernos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas se abrieron con un estrépito, y fue Milo el primero en intentar defender a su Patriarca.

-Scarlet Needle!!

Ayron, haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos, empujó a sus hermanas lejos del ataque del Escorpión, y logró esquivar también las tan conocidas agujas… Aunque una de ellas hizo mella en su escudo. Miró el agujero, furibundo.

-Mi escudo! El escudo de espejo que me forjó mami Guardi! Mi regalo por la graduación en la escuela intermedia de lucha!!

Los ojos de Ayron relampaguearon por un instante, mientras agarraba firmemente la empuñadura de su espada… Dispuesto a vengar a su querido escudo.

Dannah, mientras tanto, estaba también ocupada… Intentando mantener los ataques de Camus a una distancia segura para ella. Finalmente enfadada, tras cortar la tercera Aurora Execution con su Escudo de Oscuridad, sacó una varita de cristal del bolso que llevaba al hombro, y sonrió ampliamente, dejando a la vista sus dientes.

-Quieres hielo? Ahora tendrás hielo de verdad!!

Baby, por su parte, había caído sentada tras el empujón de Ayron… Y al girarse, vio a un hombre ENORME, acercando una igualmente ENORME mano hacia ella… Y cómo no, viendo a sus hermanos pelear, la pequeña no pensó ni por un momento que el gigantón quería ayudarla a levantarse… Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, pasó a su forma dragón y escapó del intento de agarre, abalanzándose hacia las piernas de un sorprendido Tauro. Aldebarán fue incapaz de atraparla cuando, por sorpresa, Baby clavó sus garritas en los huecos libres entre las piezas de su armadura, y mordió sin compasión esa delicada parte donde la espalda pierde su bello nombre. (3)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shion no salía de su asombro ante el espectáculo que veían sus ojos. Vayamos por partes.

Su caballero más ágil, Milo de Escorpio, competía en velocidad con Ayron, que lanzaba estocadas casi invisibles de tan rápidas que eran… Y ambos evitaban los ataques del otro con igual habilidad.

Su caballero más eficiente, Camus de Acuario, estaba literalmente atascado en el hielo, al igual que Dannah… Hasta que ambos destrozaban ese hielo que les cubría y volvían a atacarse mutuamente, con más fuerza que antes.

Su caballero más imponente, Aldebarán de Tauro… Esa visión creó una ENORME gota en la sien del Patriarca… Aldebarán estaba retorciéndose sobre sí mismo, intentando deshacerse de un torbellino plateado con alitas, más conocido como Baby, que continuamente correteaba arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, clavándole las garras en las partes no cubiertas por la armadura, y le propinaba crueles mordiscos en… Donde todos sabemos ya.

Shion tardó unos instantes en asimilar la situación, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita burlona. Sin duda, los anteriores caballeros habían permitido el paso a aquellos chiquillos.

Una rápida conversación telepática con Mü y Shaka confirmó sus sospechas: no eran más que unos chiquillos que iban de visita… Pero qué chiquillos!

Dannah y Ayron, con el furor de la lucha, habían dejado salir su auténtica naturaleza, y unas alas plateadas de dragón aparecieron en la espalda de cada uno, de igual modo que sus colmillos crecieron y se hicieron más puntiagudos.

Athena (Saori, para entendernos) apareció de entre unos cortinajes, y corrió a refugiarse tras Shion.

-Nos atacan?

-Más bien nosotros les hemos atacado – admitió, sonriendo -. Milo les lanzó su Scarlet Needle, y no les quedó más remedio que defenderse…

La joven miró alrededor… A su derecha, medio templo estaba congelado, por gentileza de Camus y Dannah; a su izquierda, paredes y columnas sufrían los ataques de Milo y Ayron, y ante ella…

-Ay, Shion! Qué es esa cosa tan bonita que corre por encima de Aldebarán?

-Una dragoncita, Alteza…

-Alteza?

Las plateadas orejitas de Baby se irguieron y, sonriendo en una mueca que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientecitos, se subió ágilmente a la cabeza de Aldebarán y… Comenzó a aletear, volando hasta quedar suspendida frente a la muchacha.

-Tú erez la dioza Azena? Yo zoy Baby-Guardiana Majere, y vine a conocerte! Y elloz zon mi tata Dannah, y mi Tatín Ayron!

-Qué cosita tan mona!

Antes de que Shion, por seguridad, pudiera frenarla, Saori había tomado en brazos a la dragoncita y la abrazaba con ganas. Aldebarán, que había estado mirándolo todo con los ojos como platos, llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-Eh, chicos… Creo que Su Alteza ha hecho amigos…

-Qué? – Milo bajó su mano -. Entonces, no veníais a matarla?

-Nos has visto pinta de asesinos? – haciendo desaparecer su espada y su maltrecho escudo, Ayron señaló a Baby, fuertemente abrazada a y por Saori, y a Dannah, que mostraba los colmillos en un gesto feroz y, armada con una varita de hueso humano, preparaba un nuevo hechizo… Y una enorme gota resbaló por su nuca -. Vale, ella SÍ parece una asesina… Pero es heredado… DANNAH, NADA DE HECHIZOS MORTALES, MAMÁ TE LOS TIENE PROHIBIDOS AÚN!!! (4)

Aldebarán hizo a Camus bajar sus brazos, para evitar una nueva Aurora Execution, mientras Dannah guardaba a regañadientes su varita. De pronto, una musical carcajada les sorprendió a todos, y la imagen les cortó la respiración.

Saori se reía a carcajadas mientras Baby, que le mostraba su auténtica forma (o sea, su aspecto humano, sumado a unas encantadoras y brillantes alitas, su plateada colita, y unos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su labio superior), estaba impunemente sentada sobre los hombros de un atribulado Shion… Al que estaba haciendo un elaborado y verde recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. (5)

Milo se apoyó en el brazo de Ayron, riendo a carcajadas, mientras el avergonzado muchacho se pasaba una mano por la cara, no creyendo la absurda situación. Camus se colocó cerca de Aldebarán, mientras Dannah resoplaba.

-Te tengo dicho que no la podemos sacar de casa! Venimos a conocer a una diosa, y termina peinando a su Sumo Sacerdote!!

-No empieces, Dannah, no tengo ganas de discutir…

-Y ezoz zon miz tatoz mayorez!

Tras las consabidas presentaciones "made in Baby", las explicaciones de Dannah sobre su método para abrir la puerta, y el razonamiento de Ayron de por qué tuvo que defender a sus hermanas, la mayor decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Para esas alturas, Shion tenía un… Ejem… "Elegante" y colorista recogido, Aldebarán estaba recuperándose de los mordiscos y arañazos con hielo, gentileza de Camus, la mano de Milo había sido curiosamente examinada por Dannah, Ayron se había encaprichado de entrar a formar parte (algún día) de la élite dorada de Athena… Y Baby tenía un ENORME lazo rosa en la colita, regalo y arreglo de una Saori que estaba a punto de adoptarla como juguete-mascota.

-Volveréis? – preguntó la sonriente diosa -.

-Ti lo prometo! Vendremoz otra vez de vizita, pero cuando yo ya zepa viajar entre dimenzionez!!

Tras repartir besos a diestro y siniestro (y un "sana, sana, culito de rana" (6) al trasero de Aldebarán), los formales apretones de mano de Ayron, y una desganada pero elegante reverencia de Dannah, los tres hermanos desaparecieron en un remolino de brillos blancos, grises y negros.

-Shion… Crees que volverán? – preguntó Saori, dejando sobre su regazo la escamita de plata que alguien le había dejado como recuerdo, para luego quitarle un pasador a Shion y colocárselo ella -. Lo harán?

-Claro que sí, Alteza… Estoy convencido. Tras la revolución que han causado? Estoy seguro de que querrán repetirlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Baby es una gran aficionada a un biberón nocturno antes de irse a la camita… Su teoría es que "las tripas frías no quieren dormir" XD

(2) Guardiana (o sea, yo xD o más bien mi personaje) trabaja en la forja, además de ser una poderosa hechicera. Las armas mágicas son su especialidad, y claro, no podía dejar de celebrar la primera hazaña de su hijo sin una espada especial n.n

(3) Imaginaos ver a Aldebarán desde el suelo, desde la altura de un bebé de 5 años (sentado en el suelo), e inclinándose hacia vosotros… Y comprenderéis el por qué de la reacción de mi pequeña… Quién no le tendría miedo?? ó.ò

(4) Jeje n.nU mi niña tiene muy claras las ideas sobre su futuro… Quiere ser hechicera negra, y lo será! XD

(5) Si no lo consigue, creo que no se iría del Santuario U.U

(6) Canción típica que se canta cuando un niño se ha hecho daño n.n "sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana"

Menu… Supongo que eso es todo! ñ.ñ Mi maquiavélica mentecita está pensando en un omake de propina… Pero eso depende de los comentarios y los reviews XD

Muchos besos recubiertos de chocolate para todas y todos!!!

Guardiana – Ro


	6. Chapter 6Omake

Bueno... Aquí llega un omake como postre!! Gracias por las críticas recibidas, y... O.o No, no hay reproches... Supongo que mis detractores son MUY perezosos!! XD

Seguramente este fic tenga una secuela muy pronto... Y será totalmente dedicada a dos personas muy especiales n.n Pero eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá!! (o como diría el maestro Ende... Es otra historia y debe ser contada en otro momento)

n.n Aquí termina definitivamente "Invadiendo el Santuario"... Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño resplandor, negro, gris y blanco a partes iguales, se produjo en el despacho de Guardiana, en la planta baja de la casa. Los tres hermanos aparecieron allí, y se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, escuchando atentamente por si había algún ruido en la casa…

-No oigo nada – susurró Ayron -, así que estamos seguros.

-Atención al Gran Hermano y su utilización del oído élfico…

-Oye, qué paza, oz penzáiz que por oír como loz efloz zoiz mijorez? Que loz gagonez tamién tenemoz el oído mu fiii..! Gññññ!!

Dannah había tapado la boca de su impulsiva hermanita, y la miraba con aire siniestro.

-No grites, enana… Y si despiertas a los renacuajos y la liamos? Algún día aprenderás lo que es el sigilo?

-Zigiloooooo?? Ezo qué ez??

Los gemelos se miraron por un momento, Ayron divertido y Dannah al borde de la desesperación. Finalmente, la mayor se apoyó en la mesa de su madre.

-Bien, un ratito y salimos… No quiero jugármela tan pronto…

Baby se sentó en el suelo, jugueteando con el lazo que Saori le había colocado en la colita, mientras Ayron curioseaba entre los libros de guerra que su madre tenía en la estantería cerca de la puerta. Dannah, por su parte, hojeó un volumen de magia arcana… Hasta que decidió que ya podían salir.

-Está bien, vamos… Y de esto, ni una palabra a nadie… A NADIE, enana, comprendido??

-Que zí, jolinez!! – correteó hasta la puerta, y se dispuso a abrirla, mirando risueña a sus hermanos -. A mí mi guztó el Zantuario!! Otro día vulvemoz, y lez llevamoz un regalín, lale? A zeñor Afro li caízte mien, Tatín, y…! Uiz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A media tarde, dos figuras avanzaban por la callejuela "La Gran Batalla", en una de las zonas residenciales de Camelot. Una de ellas, de larguísimo cabello azul eléctrico, era menuda y caminaba con la gracia y fluidez que sólo los elfos poseen. Por su piel azulina se podía adivinar que se trataba de una elfa acuática, aunque por los colmillos que se vislumbraban cuando charlaba con su interlocutora, y por sus ojos plateados, se intuye su naturaleza demoníaca. La otra figura, considerablemente más alta (rondando el 1.85) y cubierta por una larga y negra túnica, lucía un cabello negro y plateado a partes iguales, y cada uno de sus ojos lucía uno de esos colores, sugiriendo una curiosa mezcla de sangres humana y dragón… Y caminaba con tranquilidad y asintiendo ante las palabras de la elfa. Guardiana y Aqua estaban regresando tranquilamente a su casa, paseando tras un duro día de negocios y ventas. La semidragona se adelantó, cargando con la bolsa de los materiales y las herramientas, y abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, por fin terminamos por hoy… Pasa, cariño – dejó pasar a su esposa delante -. Dannah, hemos llegado a casa!!

Sin embargo, en lugar del habitual alboroto de gritos, llantos, rugidos, aullidos y ladridos, las recibió… Un absoluto silencio. Aqua alzó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire.

-Hnn… La calma que precede a la tempestad? – siguió olisqueando, y miró a su mujer -. Mmm?

-Pues no sé – respondió Guardiana, intranquila -. Lo noto todo demasiado tranquilo… - dejó la bolsa que cargaba en la entrada de la casa -. Vamos a mirar arriba… Esto me huele mal.

Aqua asintió, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones.

-Además, la casa está intacta… Esto debería estar hecho trizas o congelado, como siempre.

-O con cosas ardiendo – admitió Guardiana -. Orphen no controla últimamente su aliento de fuego…

Las dos preocupadas mamás fueron directamente a la habitación de los más pequeños, donde estaban las cunitas de ambos. Eury estaba en la cuna de su hermano, y dormían uno para cada lado de la cuna, con las piernas y las colitas enredadas, ambos en su forma semidragón (bebés con alitas, colita y unos contundentes colmillos): Eury se chupaba la punta de un ala con carita angelical, mientras Orphen mordisqueaba con saña su almohada, aún entre sueños (1)… Y Nono, el perrito de Baby, dormía pacíficamente en el suelo.

Guardiana miró el panorama y se giró hacia su esposa.

-Aqua… Al irnos, no teníamos cinco hijos?

Inquieta, la mentada alzó una ceja y de nuevo olisqueó el aire, antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Aquí huele a… Magia… Interdimen… Sional…

Miró a Guardiana con los ojos como platos, y pronto se encontró con un gesto similar en su esposa.

-Alguien está llegando a mi despacho… No me lo puedo creer!! Se han ido de viaje sin decir nada!! Y dejando solos a los pequeños con el perro!!!

Guardiana se giró y tomó camino de las escaleras para bajar a su despacho, dejando que su enfado fluyera libre: en su espalda aparecieron unas alas plateadas de considerable envergadura, por debajo de su túnica negra asomó su plateada cola, sus colmillos se afilaron de modo importante, y parte de su piel, ligeramente plateada, apareció cubierta por pequeñas escamitas de plata. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones.

-Se van a enterar esos tres exploradores cuando los pille!!

Aqua corrió hacia ella y la detuvo cuando estaban al pie de la escalera.

-Espera, espera, cariño! Cálmate, respira hondo… Vamos a pensar, vale? – tomó aire para dar ejemplo, y al mismo tiempo aclarar sus propias ideas -. Hay que darles tal escarmiento que nunca lo olviden… - la cara de Aqua se transformó al instante, cuando su mitad demoníaca tomó el control -. Algo realmente horrible… Como dejar a Baby sin comer chocolate… Quitarle los libros a Dannah… Y encerrar a Ayron con Orphen y Eurydia…

La semidragona intentó calmarse, respirando hondo… Aunque nada mejoró.

-Cuando me entere de QUIÉN de ellos fue el causante… Te juro que se llevará el peor castigo de su vida! Aunque estoy convencida de que no es culpa de Dannah, ella jamás se portaría de un modo TAN irresponsable…

-Por muy responsable que sea… Es joven y tiene ansias de poder… Eso la pierde – replicó Aqua -. El que seguro que no ha sido es Ayron…

-Ah, que no te engañe su cara de bueno… Seguro que le ha liado Baby – Guardiana miró de reojo a su esposa -. La consientes demasiado.

-Pero es que es tan mona... Ejem… Tienes razón…

-Vamos allá… Están a punto de salir los tres.

Guardiana tiró de la mano de Aqua hasta que ambas estaban a la puerta del despacho; las dos cruzaron los brazos ante el pecho, para asustar a sus hijos… Guardiana comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie, y Aqua alzó una ceja, esperando las alocadas respuestas que les darían sus hijos.

De pronto, una inocente y plateada manita comenzó a abrir la puerta, y se escuchó la alegre voz de Baby desde el interior.

-… vulvemoz, y lez llevamos un regalín, lale? A zeñor Afro li caíste mien, Tatín, y…! Uiz…

La pequeña se quedó mirando a sus mamás con los ojos como platos. Aqua la miró fijamente, con sus ojos plateados chispeando de furia, y Guardiana se irguió en toda su altura, moviendo las alas y la cola, intentando contenerse.

-Bienvenidos a casa – dijo, entre furiosa y burlona -. Baby-Guardiana, Ayron y Dannah Majere, me diréis de dónde rayos venís?

-Deeeeeeee… De ver a Güelito Raiztlin? – tentó Baby, poniendo cara de buena buenísima -.

-Sí, claro… Y quién es ese señor Afro? Permitidme que no os crea… Desembuchad – Aqua acarició el cuchillo que llevaba a la cadera -, o seréis tratados como rehenes!!

Baby tragó saliva… Y corrió a refugiarse tras su hermano, agarrada a su camisa.

-Tatín… Zocorro…

Mientras Aqua continuaba con su amenazante gesto, Guardiana sacó un pergamino de un estuche que llevaba a la cintura.

-Muy bien… O declaráis, o utilizo contra vosotros un hechizo de verdad… Escoged!

En aquel mismo momento, Aqua sacó el cuchillo que llevaba a la cadera, y otro que tenía escondido en la bota, y los blandió en el aire… Frotándolos entre sí para atemorizar aún más a sus hijos…

Mientras tanto, el perrito de la familia, más conocido como Nono, despertó, bajó las escaleras y pasó impunemente entre ambas y enfurecidas mamás, correteando feliz hasta su amita. Colocó las patitas delanteras sobre su cintura, y se puso en pie, lamiéndole la mejilla… E intentando alcanzar aquella extraña flor que llevaba en el pelo, idéntica a la de Dannah. La hermana mayor, sorprendida, dio una patada al perrito para evitar que las delatase.

Aqua, atenta a los movimientos de todos, arqueó una ceja al ver la reacción del perrito y su hija mayor.

-Una rosa… Espera… Esas rosas… - las miró fijamente y olisqueó de nuevo -. Guardi… No lo sientes? Huelen en el aire a interdimensional…

-Huele? Apesta! Y encima, huelen a hombre! Muy bien, enanos… A CANTAR AHORA MISMO!!

Los dos mayores recularon un paso, atemorizados por la furia que se vislumbraba en los dispares ojos (negro y plateado) de su dragontina mamá, y por el chirrido de los cuchillos de la élfica… Mientras Baby, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sentaba en el suelo, tomaba a su perrito en brazos… Y comenzaba a cantar.

-Unu fafaaaaaante ze balanceaaaba zobre la tela de una araaaña… Como viía que no zi caíiiiiiia fue a llamar a otro fafaaaaaaaanteeeeeeeeee… Doooooz fafantez ze balanceaaaban zobre la te…(2)

-Ay, pero que mona!!! – ante el grito de Aqua, Guardiana le lanzó una mirada sombría -. Ejem… Baby, por lo que más quieras, no es momento para eso…

-Pero mami dijo que a cantar ahora mizmo… Aaaaaaaaah, que no tere eza canción!! Entonces otra… A ver… - se puso pensativa por un momento -. Qué canción li pudemoz cantar a mami, Tatín??

-Baby… - Aqua estaba a punto de echarse a llorar -. Que confeséis dónde habéis estado… Eso es lo que quería decir mami…

-Ez queeeeeeee… Eeeeeeez queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

-QUÉ?! – chilló Guardiana -.

-Ez que noz vaiz a regañar zi oz lo dicimoz!!!!

-ES QUE NADA!! – rugió Aqua -. QUE DIGÁIS DÓNDE HABÉIS ESTADO, PERO YA!!!! – Baby se escondió de nuevo tras su hermano, abrazada a su cintura, cuando los demoníacos colmillos de Aqua se hicieron visibles -. No lo volveré a repetir… Dónde… Habéis… ESTADO!!!

Baby, aún escondida y a punto de llorar, estiró un dedito para pinchar la cintura de su hermana.

-Dilo tú, Tata, que erez máz valiente!!

-Y bien? Dannah?

La hermana mayor miró alternativamente a sus madres: aunque los colmillos y los cuchillos de Aqua la asustaban, casi temía más a la mano que Guardiana tenía metida en un saquillo de su cintura, a punto para preparar un hechizo… Suspiró y puso gesto de enfado.

-Esos dos me liaron para que los llevara de viaje – armándose de valor, se cruzó de brazos -. Y no diré nada más.

En menos de un segundo, Aqua le puso el cuchillo en el cuello, alzando una ceja.

-Estás segura de que no vas a decir nada más?

Guardiana tomó la mano de Aqua y apartó el cuchillo del cuello de su hija mayor.

-Ya te dije que no iba a ser culpa de Dannah… Es cosa de la caprichosa y el consentidor!!

Aqua suspiró y habló entonces, mientras Guardiana se acercaba a los otros dos con las alas extendidas, para amedrentarlos aún más.

-Bien… Hablad… O ya sabéis de esa manía de mamá de comer cosas que no debe…

-Oyeeeeeeee… No me lo como, tan sólo lo mastico un rato, vale? – la cara de Guardiana se tornó abatida -. Aprendí a no comerme cosas indebidas cuando se me atragantó aquel enano…(3)

-Lo decía por mí, cariño – admitió Aqua, sonrojada -.(4)

-Eeeehhh… Vale… - se escucharon unas risitas de los pequeños -. Y VOSOTROS DE QUÉ OS REÍS??!!

Baby se asomó por detrás de su hermano, mirándolas risueña.

-Laz doz zoiz unaz tragonas!!

Aqua le enseñó los colmillos, poniéndose ante ella en un movimiento fugaz.

-Y yo de dragoncitos!!

La pequeña, realmente asustada, se escondió de nuevo detrás de su hermano, aferrándose a él.

-Baby no eztá, Baby no eztáaaaaaa!!! Ze quedó en el Zantuario!!!!

-Bien, Tatina – suspiró Ayron, abatido -. Muy bien hecho, realmente bien…

-Santuario?

Aqua miró a Guardiana con una ceja enarcada… Y la semidragona se sonrojó ligeramente, con una gotita deslizándose por su sien.

-Ay, no… Por un casual, no habréis cogido un libro que estaba sobre mi mesa, de tapas blancas y verdes, que hablaba sobre dioses de diferentes religiones, verdad?? – los tres hermanos asintieron -. Ufff… Han ido a Grecia, querida…

-Grecia? Hmm… Es otra dimensión, verdad? A un sitio llamado Santuario… - Aqua miró a su esposa -. Es necesario que vayamos allí, para ver qué han estado haciendo y con quién han estado…

-Seh… Está en una dimensión desesperadamente vacía de magia, y… QUÉ??!! – puso cara de agotamiento -. TENEMOS que ir??

-A ver si les va a influir en su educación!!

Dannah lanzó un resoplido y Ayron se puso colorado hasta las orejas, aunque sonrío ligeramente.

-Yo… Creo que puedo aprender cosas de los Caballeros del Santuario… Quiero ser uno de ellos cuando sea mayor!!

Guardiana se quedó con la boca abierta de inmediato, mirando incrédula a su hijo. Aqua, por su parte, tardó unos diez segundos en reaccionar.

-VES??!! – agarró a Guardiana del brazo, al borde de un ataque nervioso -. TENEMOS QUE IR!!!!

La semidragona miró a su esposa como si no la conociera… Y tras pocos segundos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas (que si alguien se lo pregunta… sí, eran lágrimas de desesperación)

-Por qué no podíamos tener hijos normaleeeeeeees???

-Que mi hijo quiera aprender lecciones de guerras que NO son mías… Me parece preocupante!!!

-Pero… Tengo una duda… - Guardiana miró de reojo a Ayron y Baby -. QUIÉN DE LOS DOS fue el instigador del viaje?? Porque queda claro que mi Dannah NO fue…

Aqua miró a Baby fijamente.

-Fuiste tú… Verdad?

-Yoooooooo?? – la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, poniendo gesto de arrebatadora inocencia -. Mami, cómo puedez decir ezoooooooooooo???

-Sí, has sido tú… - asumió Aqua, al borde del llanto -. Te pareces demasiado a mí…

-Ha zido un cumulón de circruztanciaz – respondió la pequeña, asintiendo con gesto serio -.

Aqua sollozó con orgullo por un momento.

-Snif… Ves? Igual que yo!

-No ha zido culpa de nadie… Fuimoz loz trez y loz trez vulvimoz!

Tras esta escenita madre-hija… Podemos ver a Dannah al fondo del despacho, cerca de la ventana, cerrando y abriendo las manos para intentar calmar la desesperación que sentía… Ayron estaba dándose de cabezazos contra la zona de pared libre entre las estanterías repletas de libros… Y Guardiana había salido casi corriendo en dirección a la forja: en parte, para huir de la escena, y en parte, para preparar unas armas mágicas… El poderoso Nuitari sabe qué les esperaría en Grecia!!

Aqua reaccionó tras unos momentos.

-Vale, estáis los tres castigados hasta que cumpláis los 100 años!!!

Baby, poco dispuesta a rendirse, exageró aún más su cara de niña buena.

-Mami… Fuimoz muenoz, no rompimoz nada, noz portamoz mien!! Y hazta hicimoz amigüitoz!! – hizo un pucherito -. Ez que ya no mi terez?

-Me lo tengo que pensar – respondió Aqua, mirándola de reojo, intentando no rendirse ante los encantos de su favorita -. Habéis hecho algo MUY peligroso…

-Con lo que yo te teeeeeeeeroooooooooo – Baby se puso en pie y se abrazó a las rodillas de Aqua, tan llorosa como antes -. Te tero taaaaaaaaaaaaaantooooooooooooooo.

Aqua miró alrededor, y fue entonces cuando notó la ausencia de su esposa. Al no encontrarla, y escucharla revolver en busca de armas en la forja, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Vamos a ver… Ayron, a tu cuarto; Baby, a tu cuarto; y Dannah, a tu cuarto… YA!!!

Dannah salió de la habitación sin decir nada, sabiendo que cualquier palabra podría significar más castigos. Por su parte, la terca Baby intentó conseguir una "reducción de la pena", y pintó su mejor expresión de "gato con botas"

-Baby puede mimir con Tatín??

-NO!!! – rugió Aqua -.

-MALAAAA!!

Baby se echó a llorar entonces, y Ayron la tomó en brazos. La pequeña comenzó a gritar y patalear en cuanto su adorado Tatín la dejó en la habitación, y el muchacho se retiró a la suya, antes de que todo fuera a peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aqua se reunió con Guardiana en la forja, mientras la semidragona revolvía en diferentes baúles y panoplias para escoger sus armas mágicas más poderosas. La elfa se masajeaba el entrecejo, mientras se escuchaban los potentes gritos de su hija mediana.

-Ays… Esta Baby… - de pronto, sonó una llamada a la puerta -. Visitas?

-Yo voy – dijo Guardiana, dejando tranquila una de las panoplias -. Mira entre las dagas, tiene que haber alguna de regeneración vampírica!

Guardiana se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando el alboroto y los contundentes golpes en el techo que correspondía a la habitación de Baby, y abrió de un tirón… Para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello negro, piel extremadamente pálida, labios purpúreos y ojos también negros, totalmente negros. Era más baja que ella, aproximadamente 1,70 metros, y junto con su ropa negra lucía una capa de negro terciopelo y unos guantes a juego. A pesar de su joven apariencia… A nadie debe sorprender el saludo.

-Vaya, mamá… Qué sorpresa que vengas justo ahora – Guardiana se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar -. Ven, Aqua y yo estábamos en la forja!(5)

La semidragona tomó la mano de su madre adoptiva y tiró de ella hasta que atravesaron el jardín y llegaron al taller.

-Qué es todo este jaleo? – preguntó la vampira -. Se oye desde el principio de la calle…

-Pregúntale a Aqua – respondió Guardiana rápidamente, alejándose en dirección a unas espadas que estaban por terminar -.

Syrianth, madre adoptiva de ambas mujeres, se acercó a Aqua, sonriendo amablemente.

-Hola, preciosa… Qué sucede?

Aqua sonrió al verla… Y pronto volvió a masajearse el entrecejo.

-Baby está de pataleta… Ya sabes que cuando se pone así, no se calla ni debajo del agua… Y yo ya lo he intentado…

-Es que vienen invasores? – preguntó Syrianth, sonriendo -.

-Nuestros hijos son los invasores – respondió Guardiana, tras un suave suspiro -.

-Oh… Vaya… Entiendo… Contra quién lucháis?

Syrianth rió suavemente, mientras sus hijas se preparaban para las posibles burlas que vendrían a continuación.

-Contra los paladines de una diosa griega – murmuró Guardiana -.

-Ay, madre… Qué habrán hecho ya…

Por su parte, Aqua tenía sus cuchillos desenvainados, y los movía en el aire con gran maestría.

-Carne de cañón, todos ellos… Acabarán en el suelo, ensangrentados, antes de que puedan decir "oh!".

Syrianth observó encantada los ágiles movimientos de su hija, y sonrió lentamente… Caballeros ensangrentados… Sangre a borbotones… El paraíso de una vampira!

-Puedo acompañaros? – preguntó, lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba las dagas de Aqua -. No debería desperdiciarse toda esa sangre…

Las tres se quedaron en silencio unos instantes… Y entre todos los pataleos, se escuchó un tremendo grito infantil.

-MALAZ MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!!!

Syrianth se quedó mirando hacia la ventana de Baby, mientras Aqua intentaba no girarse hacia allí.

-Me da penina – gimió la elfa -. Guardi, no me dejes ir…

-Déjala, Aqua – sonrió Syrianth, agarrando el brazo de su hija -. Que se le pase sola la pataleta.

-Amor, no puedes consentirla TANTO – Guardiana, de pronto, miró hacia la ventana de su hija mayor -. Dannah, deja de convocar ese hechizo de silencio!! Y ni se te ocurra lanzarlo sobre tu hermana!!

La vampira comenzó a curiosear entre las armas, y sonrió mirando a sus hijas.

-Bueno, os acompañaré… Qué arma me recomiendas, Guardi?

La semidragona se acercó y le dio una daga con empuñadura de plata y engarces de hematite, y tendió a su esposa dos cuchillos largos con empuñadura también de plata y engarces de obsidiana. La elfa los probó al instante y sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus colmillos.

-Hmmm… Sí, el acero está medido… Y parecen bien calibrados…

-Pues claro que sí, soy la mejor orfebre de todo Camelot…

Cuando todas se colocaron sus armas (Syrianth la daga bajo el cinturón, Aqua los cuchillos en su cinto, y Guardiana una claymore(6) cruzada a la espalda), la semidragona entrecerró los ojos por un momento, y se vieron rodeadas por innumerables chispitas plateadas.

-Bien, señoras, allá vamos…

-Señorita – protestó la vampira, antes de desaparecer por completo del jardín -.

-Señorita – respondió Guardiana, burlona -.

Y las tres mujeres aparecieron a las puertas de Aries…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1.- Sip, los gemelos son totalmente opuestos... Puros Géminis!!

2.- Canción infantil mítica donde las haya... . Y que puede convertirse en lo más pesado e infernal de este mundo!!

3.- Seh... Incluso los semidragones tienen derecho a atragantarse de vez en cuando, no?? -.-

4.- Aqua... Digamos que... U.U Es una asesina de dragones... Pero quiere mucho a su familia, eso sí.

5.- Cosas de Camelot ñ.ñ Syrianth es nuestra madre adoptiva, pero sí, es vampira!

6.- Una claymore es un espadón a dos manos ñ.ñ Hay que aprovechar la fuerza de los dragones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí llegó el final! Sed muy felices, y que la Luna os ilumine el corazón en las noches oscuras.


End file.
